The Girl Next Door - A Tobirama x Samui AU Fanfic
by iambabygg
Summary: Samui, a beautiful 25 year old bartender and freelance model, meets her new neighbors, Tobirama, a cool 35 year old lawyer (alias) and his daughter, Tsuna, 5, (little Tsunade) on an elevator one day. She never knew that her life would soon be highly influenced by the father-daughter pair. Rated T for language (just to be safe). Completed! Enjoy! iambabygg ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ
1. Chapter 1

_**Characters** :_

 _Samui, 25 - bartender, freelance model, ring girl_

 _Tobirama, 35 - lawyer, right hand of the Sarutobi Gang_

 _Tsuna, 5 - (little Tsunade) Tobirama's daughter_

 _Mei, 31 - fashion designer, Tobirama's ex wife_

 _Hidan, 25, photographer, Mei's current boyfriend_

 _Karui - Samui's best friend_

 _Sautobi Hiruzen - CEO of GG Sports Entertainment (aka Sarutobi Gang leader)_

 _B - Manager at GG Bar_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Daddy, are we really going to live here now?" asked the little, blonde hair girl. "Yes, sweetie," replied the tall, fair skinned man with white hair. "But I want to live at our old house." He sighed and pats his daughter's head as they walked into the elevator. "Wait! Hold the door please!" a woman shouts, while running towards the elevator. She wore a matching tank top and shorts, perfectly shaping her fair skinned, voluptuous body. "Huff! Huff! Thanks!" she was heavily breathing as she walks inside the elevator. He reaches for button number 1, and accidentally touches her hand, as she was also reaching to press the same button. "Ah, sorry." "It's okay," she blushes. She glances over to the little girl. "Hey there, little friend. I've never seen you before. Did you just moved here?" The girl ignored her. "Tsuna, don't be rude!" the father lectures. "Sorry, she's a little moody right now. I'm Senju Tobirama, and this is my daughter, Tsuna. We just moved to room 901." "Ah, that means we're neighbors! I'm Samui from 902. Nice to meet you." She brightly smiles. She searches through her cluttered purse for a bit and found a lollipop. She leans down to the girl and wiggles it in her face. The girl's eyes sparkles and drools. "You want this?" She eagerly nods. "Then be a good girl and turn that frown upside down, ok." She obliges, so Samui hands the candy to her. Tobirama was quite amazed at the young woman's efforts. The elevator door finally opens. Samui smiles and winks at the handsome father and walks out first.

"Finally!" shouts a woman with a bag full of makeup as she opens the back door of the building for Samui. "Sorry!" The woman drags her to do her hair and makeup and quickly dresses her up. "We're ready!" She rocked her photoshoot. "And that's a wrap! Thank you, Samui, you were great!" "Thank you!" She quickly changes her clothes and was ready to head out. The photographer came up to her and hands her an envelope. She opens it and counts the cash. "Eh? Isn't there extra money in here?" "Yes. You were amazing today, so my boss said to give you an extra tip." "Oh, thank you!" she replies and quickly shoves it inside her purse. "You're a freelance model, right?" "Yes." "I have another photoshoot coming up at XX. The pay will be triple the amount for today's shoot. Are you interested?" "Sorry, but I don't do nude photoshoots." "But-" She smiles and quickly leaves out the door. "Dammit!" he stomps his feet, disappointed that he just lost a good model candidate.

Samui stops at a market and picked up some groceries before heading back home to get ready for her second job. When she got to the apartment, she saw piles of boxes outside of her neighbor's door. She walks by and sees that the door was wide open, so she glances over and sees the same man from the elevator, opening boxes. He wore a muscle tee, which reveals his masculine arms and a good side view of his pecs. She was so distracted that she accidentally stumbles and trips inside. He instantly turned around to see who it was. "Ah, it's you." He almost didn't recognize her. She looked even prettier with her hair and makeup done. "Hi! Hope I'm not bothering you too much." "No, not at all." "Do you need any help?" "No, not really." "Awh, c'mon. I know you at least need help moving those boxes inside." "If you don't mind then." She smiles, "of course not!" She ended up breaking a sweat after moving all the boxes inside. She fans herself with the top of her shirt, without realizing that she was giving him a good view of her cleavage. "Hm? Where's the little one?" "She went to play at her cousin's." "Oh. Well, sorry! I'd love to stick around and help longer, but I better get ready for work. I'll see you later then!" "No problem, thanks for helping." She smiles and waves bye to him.

Samui wore an off-shoulder long sleeve crop top and high waist leather pants, paired with combat boots and a velvet choker. "Hey, Samui! Thank goodness you're here!" says a tall, dark man with a muscular build and blonde hair. "Why, what's wrong, boss?" "One of the gogo dancers cannot make it today, so can you fill in for her?" "Eh? Are you crazy? I'm a bartender, not a gogo dancer!" "Please!~ Today's a big night, and I can't reach anybody else!" "But B-san!" "Pretty please?~ Today's theme is masquerade, so it's not like they'll know it's you. Plus, I'll pay you today's dance AND bar service, ok?" "Hmm... Alright, fine." He cheers and hugs her, thanking her in advanced. "Can I just wear like this?" He shook his head and drags her to the girl's locker room. She changed into a hot pink booty shorts (the only thing available besides a bikini bottom) and wore pink furry boots. "You're not gonna change your top?" asked one of the gogo girl. "Eh? No. I don't feel that comfortable. These bras seem a little small. I feel like I might accidentally have a nip slip if I wear them." The girl stares at Samui's bosom. She was right. There was no way those push up bras were gonna fit her +90cm breasts. "Ready girls?!" They put on their masks and head to the stage.

Once the music starts, the girls began dancing to the rhythm. "Whoo! Yeah!" shouts the croud. She loved the cheers. After a few more songs, she took a break. "It was fun, wasn't it?" "Yeah, it was." "You are a natural up there." She laughed at her boss's compliment. She sipped her mixed drink and turned around. She almost choked when she saw the familiar face, the new neighbor, Tobirama. He looked damn fine in a black suit, sitting in the VIP lounge with a group of men. He looked pretty cool, even though he only sat and drank. She shrugs it off and finishes her drink while going back on stage. After a tiring night, she was finally able to head back early to change. As she was heading to the bathroom, she sense that someone was following her. She turned around to check who it was, but didn't see anybody. She shakes it off and went to the restroom. When she was washing her hand, a drunk man came up to her. "Hi baby~" "What the f*ck, this is the women's restroom!" "Listen, I think you're really sexy and I like you. Would you like to hang out with me tonight? I got a room at X Hotel. I will pay you handsomely." She ignores him and quickly runs out. He got mad so he grabbed onto her wrist. "What the f*ck?!" she yelled. "Don't act hard to get, you little bitch! I know you bitches drool all over money! Suck my d*ck and I'll give you plenty of money!" Her jaws dropped at his nasty comments toward her. She was utterly disgusted! She yanks her hand away and punches him in the face. He grunts in pain and swung his hand at her. She immediately dodges and pushes him, making him fall to the ground. "Ugh! You bitch!" He charges towards her. She ran out the restroom to the hallway and bumped into someone. She looks to see who it was and was surprised to see the familiar man again. He was able to grasp the situation and knocked down the crazy drunkard. "Are you alright?" She nods, trembling at what just happened. B came and immediately called the security. "Thank you so much."

After the police arrived to arrest the drunk man, she was finally able to head back to the locker room and change. "Here you go." B handed her an envelope. She opened it and saw the stack of cash and counted it. "Wow! This much just for one night of dancing?" "Yup. Wanna continue dancing?" She shook her head. "Nope, it uses too much energy. Plus, I ain't trynna get perverts come up to me like earlier." He sighed and pats her head. "I'm so sorry about earlier." "It's not your fault." "But I should have taken care of the situation sooner." She sighed. "Take a break from here for awhile, ok?" "But B-" "Listen, Samui. You're one of my best employees. I don't wanna lose you. What happened earlier was truly horrific. Please, take a break for awhile, ok? Come back whenever you're ready. Maybe a week or two, but not too long, ok?" She chuckles, "Ok. But am I gonna get paid?" He looked at her funny. "Silly girl, who do you think you are? The queen?" She gave him puppy eyes. "Sigh. Only 2 day's worth, alright?" "Yay! B's the best boss ever!" She hugs him and happily walks out. "This brat!" he smiles and shakes his head while locking the doors before heading out too.

Samui was trembling a little due to the aftershock, but then she remembered her hero. He was like a knight in shining armor when he knocked the perp down. She smiles and goes into the elevator. "Can you hold the door please!" Samui immediately blushes when she saw Tobirama again. "Oh, it's you again. Samui, right?" She shyly nods. He notices her red cheeks. "Are you sick? Your face is really red." "Uh, n-no. I'm ok," she stutters. She had never felt this shy before. He glances over and notices the same shirt and hairstyle. He then realizes that she was the same girl from the nightclub. He was going to ask her if she was alright, but he decided not to, because he knew that that was a sensitive topic and shouldn't be discussed. They rode the elevator in silence and had to walk in the same hall in silence too. Once she reached her door, she smiles and thanked him. "What for?" "For helping me. I'm sure you remember me, from the nightclub," she shyly admitted. "Are you ok?" She silently nods. "That's good then. Well, goodnight." "G-Goodnight." She watches as he goes inside his apartment and quietly shuts the door. She took a hot shower and did her daily night routine and climbed into bed. "One week vacation or two week vacation?" she deeply exhaled and turns off the lamp and heads to sleep.

She woke up early the next day. 'What to do? It's the first day of my vacation and I couldn't even sleep last night.' She decides to hit the gym. When she got to the apartment's gym, she saw Tobirama lifting weights. Her cheeks blushed bright red. She tried to avoid him, so she went straight to the stretching area. She peeked at him, admiring his perfect form as he bench press. 'No, Samui!' she said to herself. 'Stop being a creep!' She headed to the treadmill. After a good workout, Samui headed to the sauna and laid back to rest her tired body. "Hey." She opened her eyes and sees Tobirama. 'Oh man, why is this beautiful creature sitting next to me? Is it the sauna or him that's making me feel even more hot?' She blushes. "Well, I guess I better head out now." She took a long cold shower to wash away her sweat and blushing cheeks. Samui headed out and sees him again. 'Oh f*ck. Why is our timing always so perfectly synced?' They walked out together. "Have you eaten yet?" he asks. "No, have you?" "No. Do you know any place that serves good breakfast around here?" "Actually, yes. My favorite coffee shop is close by. They serve really good and affordable food too." "Would you like to grab breakfast with me then?" She blushes and nods, unable to hide her smile.

They walked across the street to the coffee shop. Samui ordered tea and a breakfast bowl, while he orders a sandwich and coffee. "So, you're a gogo dancer?" She coughs, almost choking on the tea. "Are you ok?" He hands her a napkin. "Actually, I'm not. That was my first time, I'm actually a bartender. My boss needed an extra dancer, so I volunteered." "I see." "Yup. What about you? What do you do?" "I'm a lawyer." "Eh?! Wow! Thinking about it, you do kinda resemble one." "What do you mean?" "I don't know. I guess because you look very cool, reserved and strict. Haha, no offense." He sighed and sadly agreed. "Anyways, where's the little one? She hasn't come back yet? Have you and her mom registered her to a school yet?" She looks at him and saw that his expression changed. She then realizes that she should have never asked. "I am so sorry, Tobirama-san!" He sighed. "No, it's ok." After finishing, they quietly walked back together. "Tsuna's mother and I divorced not too long ago," he finally spoke. "I'm sorry to hear that." "No, don't be. Some people are just not meant to be together."

Later at night, he went to go pick up Tsuna from his brother's house. "Hey. Come in. Tsuna is playing with Nawaki right now. Want a drink?" "Sure." The two brothers sat in the dining room and enjoyed some good sake. "Ahh~ that hit the spot!" "How's the new place?" "Good. It's nice and quiet." There was a moment of silence. "Tobi, I think it's best if you quit from the Sautobi's for Tsuna's future." Clink. The younger brother puts his cup down. "Thanks for the drink, ani. But I shouldn't drink so much since I'm driving." "Tobi." He got up and pats his brothers shoulder and walks to his daughter. "Tsuna-chan, let's go." "No. I want to play more." "Tsuna." She pouts and said bye to her cousin. This was going to be her first time sleeping at the apartment so she was afraid. "Daddy, can you sleep with me?" "You got Mr. Bear already." "Please~ I'm scared daddy! Mommy's not here to sing for me anymore. I can't fall alseep without someone." He sighs and squeezes into bed with her. After awhile, the kid finally fell asleep. 'This is really hard on me. How can you just abandon us like that.' He sighs and got up and went to his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_*A/N: Ellipsis (...) indicates a change of scene or time span. Parentheses and asterisk (*) indicates author's notes._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Samui's phone rang. "What's up, Karui?" "Hey. There's a casting for GG Fashion's upcoming runway today, so come!" "When is it?" "In thirty minutes!" "What! Girl, I ain't gonna make it!" "Yes you will! Run! I'll text you the info. Just bring a pair of heels and your portfolio. See you there!" "Wait-! Ugh!" She read the text and googled the place. It didn't look that far away so she quickly switched into a tshirt, jeans and shoes, while holding onto a bag with her purse, portfolio, and heels. She barely made it on time with one minute to spare. Her friend Karui spotted her and dragged her to the audition room. "Candidate number 109." The judges were unimpressed with her messy presentation. "You are?" asks a man, dressed in women's clothing and makeup. "Samui." "Portfolio please." She hands the panel of judges her portfolio. They looked through them and saw a lot of photoshoots of her. "What do you do for a living?" "I'm a bartender and freelance model." "How long have you been modeling?" "I started modeling when I was 17-19 but stopped until recently and started doing freelance modeling, usually commercial and promotional." "I see. But you've never done editorial or runway?" "No, ma'am." "Why do you want to walk our show since you have no experience in runway." She sighed, "I'm not gonna make up some bullshit to try to sugarcoat you guys. I literally just found out about this audition 30 minutes ago and I ran my ass over here. If there's really a reason, then I just want to build my experiences and earn some extra money." The judges raised their brows, amazed at how unprofessional and shitty her response was. "Can you show us your walk then." They were quite impressed. "Ok, thank you, Samui. We will give you a call in the next few days if you are selected to walk in our show." "Thank you."

"How'd it go?" asked her friend. "I don't know. All I know is that I was being too real with them, so I might not get the job." "Oh my Buddha! Samui! I told you to fix your attitude in front of your potential employers!" She laughed. "Oh well, who cares! I'd rather speak the truth than be fake." They walked to the lobby and saw a certain man who she wished she hadn't seen. He has an athletic build, with slicked back, medium length grey hair. He smirked at her. "Samui baby~ How you been?" She glared at him. "Hey, that's not how you should act with your lover~" "Who the fuck is your lover, you douchebag!" shouted Samui's friend. "Ah ah ah~ you shouldn't say that to your superior, Karui." "Whatever, Hidan!" "It's Hidan-san to you, you dark cow!" "ARGH! I'm gonna kill you!" Samui immediately holds onto her friend, stopping her from going berserk. "Let's go!" she said, while dragging her out. "My bed is always open for you, my love~" he teases and walks away. Samui was disgusted of him. She didn't know that he was a photographer for GG Fashion. "That fucker!" "Karui, calm down. Let's go, I'll buy you lunch." They headed out. A beautiful, older woman walks passes them. Samui was surprised at her stunning looks. She was a tall, slender woman with long, auburn hair and green eyes. 'Wow, she's hot!'

...

A few days passed by and she still hasn't receive a call. It was around 8pm and Tobirama knocked on her door. He eyed her from head to toe, amazed at how childish she looked. She had a puppy shirt, puppy pajama pants, puppy slippers and had her hair in a messy bun. She realizes that she was being made fun of and pouts. "Tsk! If you just came to tease me, then I'm gonna shut the door." "I'm sorry. I actually have a favor to ask. I have to go see my client right now, so I was wondering if you can watch Tsuna for a bit." "Oh. Are you sure you can trust me?" He chuckles. "I don't know. Can I? Please don't make me regret this." She giggles and slaps his shoulder. "Ok fine, I'll watch her." "Be good to Samui-neesan, ok." "Hai!" "Thank you so much, Samui." "Yup, no problem." She smiles to him and he walked out. "Ok, what should we do, chibi?" "Let's play house!"

Tobirama drove quickly to a building. He got out and walks in. "Hey! You can't-" Pow! He knocks him down and walks passes many more gaurds on the way, immediately beating them up. He finally reaches the main enemies den. More than 10 men stood by the boss's side. "Seems like the baby cub came instead of the tiger. Get him!" They all charged at him. After some blood, sweat, and tears, the rumble was finally over. There was one lone survivor out of the bunch, and it was Tobirama, barely scathed. The enemy watches in disbelief. There was no way one man can handle all of his men at once. He tried to run but Tobirama immediately pins him down, sitting on top of him. "Please! Let me go! I'll give you anything you want!" The door creaks open and a man shooks his head at the pitied fool. "You thought you were able to trap us huh?" "Hiruzen, you bastard! Who knew you had such strong dog on your side!" "Take your illegal stuff away from my business, and you will not be in trouble." "Never!" Tobirama bends back one of his fingers, making him scream in agony. "I'll only ask once more." "Ok, ok! I'll terminate it." "Good.." He pulled out a document and had the man on the floor signed it. Once he signed it, Tobirama knocked him out cold. "This business is way too rough for me nowadays, Tobirama. I think it's time you take over." "Please don't say that sir. The Sarutobi Inc. will always be yours." The boss chuckles and went back to his car. "How's Tsuna-chan?" "She's doing very well." "That's good to hear. Thank you for your hard work tonight. I'll see you tomorrow with the documents." "Yes sir!"

He showered and changed first before getting Tsuna. It was around 10pm, so she was already sleeping. "How'dyu make her sleep? She usually never sleeps unless I sleep next to her." "I told her my favorite bedtime story. I guess it was too boring so it made her sleepy." He chuckles. "Eh? That's the first time I heard you laugh." "What? Am I that cold of a person to make you think that I don't laugh." "Pretty much." He shook his head and thanked her for watching Tsuna. "Listen, if you need someone to watch her and can't find anyone, I'd be glad to help." "Thank you, Samui. It really means a lot to me." "No problem."

...

Ring ring. "Argh! Who is calling so early?" Samui picks up her phone. "Hello?" "Hello, is this Ms. Samui? I'm calling from GG Fashion. You've been selected to walk in our upcoming show." "What?! No way!" She was so surprised. "We'll see you tomorrow then." "Thank you so much!" She jumped out of bed with joy. She immediately called her friend and shared the good news. "Yay! I'm so happy for you!" They decided to go drink later that night. After a night well spent, Karui assisted her back home. "Samui! You drank too much!" "Ahaha! No I -hiccup- didn't~" Karui assists her into the elevator. They met Tobirama and Tsuna. "Ahh~ That's the handsome neighbor I was -hiccup- telling you about, Karui!" He glances over to her and silently chuckles. Samui grins widely and walks to him. She evaluates him, circling around him, pokes him and pinches his cheeks, checking if he was real or not. "Uh, Samui, are you ok?" She giggles and walks back but stumbles. He instantly catches her and pulls her close in his embrace. She looks closer and realizes that he was physically there, holding onto her. She immediately blushes and wiggles away, hiding behind Karui. "Am I dreaming right now, Karui?" "Ehh! Of course not!" The elevator door opened and she ran out, dragging Karui along with her. "Oh my gosh! That was so embarrassing! Why didn't you stop me, Karui!" "Ahaha, it was hilarious!" "Ahh!" she hides her glowing face.

The next day she was walking out and saw the father and daughter again. She was unable to face them. "Samui-nee! You were so funny yesterday!" Her cheeks flushed bright red. "Uh, T-Tobirama-san, I am so sorry about yesterday." He reassures her that it was ok. "Samui-nee, can you come play with me again today?" "Um, maybe after school, ok?" "Yay! Promise?" Tsuna sticks out her pinky. Samui smiles and pinky promises her.

"Good evening, girls! I'd like to introduce you guys to our lovely fashion designer, Mei." The same woman Samui saw was being introduced to them. 'Wow, so the beautiful lady is the designer huh. She's talented and beautiful.' "Miss Mei has an important announcement to make. Go ahead, dear." "Thank you. I just want to say that I'm super excited to have you all wear my designs tonight. This is my first show, so I hope you guys will be able to represent my art beautifully to the guests. Also, I have a surprise for one lucky gal. Myself and Miss Joe will select the girl who walks the best tonight and reward her one of my special designs." The models cheered, super excited and praying to be picked. Samui on the other hand was barely paying attention and was eyeballing the food table. "The event will start at 8pm sharp, so go ahead to the back for hair and makeup. Once you're done, immediately head backstage. Have fun out there, and strut your magic." They all went to do hair and makeup while Samui heads for the food table, grabbing a snack first. "Who's that blonde girl that just barely headed for hair and makeup?" Mei asks her drag queen friend. "I believe that's Samui." "She's cute." "Mhmm. Her attitude ain't that cute though. But she's definitely got some talent."

The fashion show was really fun. Samui had a great time. "Samui?" Mei taps on her shoulders. "Oh, hey." "You did a wonderful job out there. Therefore, we decided to pick you as the winner." "Eh?!" Mei hands Samui a bag. She was so surprised that they chose her. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can accept this." "Why not?" "Because I know for a fact there were other girls who perform way better than me. Also, they were so excited too." "Samui! How rude can you be to Miss Mei? You know there's about $200 worth of clothing in there!" Mei smiles and shook her head. "Miss Joe, it's alright." She walks up to Samui. "You really are interesting, Samui. But if you really feel that way, then I can't argue with it." She hands Samui a business card. "Call me if your interested in some future modeling gigs with my business." Samui's eyes widen. Mei gently smiles to her and leaves. 'Wow! She's so friendly!' Samui watches her leave. She definitely admires that beautiful woman.

It was already passed 10 when she got home. She got a text from Tobirama. "When you get home, do you mind dropping by? Tsuna has been asking for you all night and hasn't slept yet." Samui gasps and immediately rushes home. She knocks on the door and Tobirama opened her in. "Sorry!" she silently mouthed to him. He led her to Tsuna's bedroom. She spotted Tsuna sitting on her bed. "Tsuna-chan!~ I'm so sorry~" She begs Tsuna to forgive her. "No. You broke our promise." "But Tsuna-chan~ I was working." "Stop lying." Tsuna ignores her. "I'm not! Look! Here's where I was. I was walking at a fashion show." Her eyes widen, it immediately caught her attention. "I mean, but if you don't want to see, then-" "Gimme! I wanna see!" She smirked and showed Tsuna the pictures and videos that Karui took of her. "Wow. Samui-nee, you look so pretty here." "What are you talking about? I'm always pretty." They both giggled. After playing for awhile, Tsuna started yawning. "It's way past your bed time now, chibi. Go to sleep, ok." Tsuna rubs her eyes and nods. Samui helps tucked her in bed and the kid quickly fell asleep. "I'm sorry, Samui. You're probably very tired now." "No, it's ok. I should be the one who apologizes. I feel so bad not being able to keep my promise with her." "Don't stress yourself, kid." She sneers at his comment. "What?" "I may act childish, but I am no kid, ossan~" "Tsk, sorry ma'am." "That sounds better," She says while giggling. "Sigh, I better head to bed now too. Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It has already been one whole week since she's been on her break, so she decided that she'll head back to work tonight. She called B to tell him, but he told her that he didn't need her this weekend, because he just hired a new bartender. "Eh! Boss!" "Sorry Samui. Come help next week, ok. Bye." Oh well, she wasn't complaining. With the fee from the fashion show, she is able to easily live good enough for the rest of the month if she budgets herself wisely, although the tips from the bar would have help her splurge. She went through her purse and found Mei's business card. 'Hm, maybe I should take up on the opportunity to make more money so I can spend more! Heh heh heh!'

Someone knocked on her door. "I'm sorry to bother you, but-" "It's fine! Bring her in." Tobirama thanked her and left. "You want ramen, chibi?" "Hai~" "Ok." She whipped up a big bowl of ramen for herself and a small one for Tsuna. "Are you a model, Samui-nee?" "Kinda. I model whenever I get a chance." Tsuna looks down to her bowl. "Mommy used to be a model. That's what she told me back then... I want to be a beautiful model like mommy when I get older." "Tsuna-chan... Anything is possible. I'm cheering for you! Ganbatte!" She smiles and continues eating her ramen.

It was around midnight when her father finally came to pick her up. "I'm sorry I took so long." "No, it's fine. Are you hungry? I have leftover ramen. You wanna eat?" "Uh, sure." She served a big, hot bowl for him. "Thank you." "Your welcome. Enjoy." She also went to brew him some tea and sets it on the dining table while she sits across from him. "This is really good. Did you make it youself?" "Yup. Thank you." She looks at him. 'Damn, he even looks cute eating.' She glances over to his hands and noticed his red knuckles, covered in bruises and cuts. "Eh, are you ok, Tobirama-san?" "Hm?" He looks at his hands. "Ah, yeah, don't worry about it." "Did you get into a fight?" "No, well, I was sparring with a friend at the ring." "Oh! What do you do? Boxing? Karate?" "MMA." "Ohh, nice!~ I've always wanted to try that." "I can give you some pointers whenever you're free." She gasps in excitement. "Promise?!" "Of course." She thanked him in advanced and encourages him to eat more.

After helping himself for another bowl, he volunteered to wash the dishes. "Wow! I never thought I would ever get to see you do household chores," she teases. "Consider yourself lucky then," he replies. After he finished, he sat back down on the table and she poured him a cup of tea. "Thank you so much, Samui. I don't know what I'd do without your help." "It's no biggie. I told you already, I'm happy to help."

...

Karui called Samui the next day and told her that she knew a friend who were holding auditions for a few new ring girls. "But I've never done that before." "You wanted to try something new right? I heard the pay is good. Go audition today at GG Arena. And make sure to bring a cute bikini just in case." She dolled herself up and decided to go audition. She had her hair in long, loose curls, wore a mini, circle skirt and a crop top with ankle strap heels over her best bikini. Tobirama and Samui both got out of their door at the same time. "Good afternoon." "Hey. On your break?" "Yeah." They both walked together to the elevator. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. "You look nice today. Where are you heading to? A date?" "Haha! Why, thank you. But sadly no, I'm going for an audition." He didn't know why, but he was glad that she wasn't going on a date. 'What the hell? Why do I care?!' he thought to himself. They reached the ground floor. "I'll see you later then." "Wait." "Hm?" "Is the place you're going to far? Do you need a ride?" "Well, it is kinda far, so I don't want to bother you." "It's ok, I still have a lot of time." She smiles and takes up his offer. They arrived at GG Arena. "This is where you're auditioning? What, so you're gonna be a fighter now?" She laughed. "No, silly! I'm auditioning to be a ring girl. Hah. Well, thank you for the ride! I better be heading inside now. Bye!"

She entered the huge building. It was amazing. It was nicely decorated with pictures and trophies of athletes and fighters. "Are you here for the ring girl's audition, ma'am?" "Yeah." "You are actually quite late. Quickly fill your application here and get a name tag. Once you're done, submit your application and head down to the arena." She obliged and did as instructed. There were surprisingly a lot of girls waiting to be interviewed.

After a long wait, it was finally her turn. She was actually quite nervous. "Hello there." "Hi!" There were 3 judges: the general manager, the current hottest ring girl, and the CEO of GG Sports Entertainment. "Introduce yourself." "My name is Samui. I'm 25 years old. I'm currently a bartender and a freelance model. And I'm excited to be here." "Awesome. What type of modeling do you do?" asked the girl. "I usually do commercial and promotional. In addition, I just recently did a runway too." "Wow. Do you have a portfolio of your work? I'm actually very curious right now." "Actually, yes, I do." She handed the girl her portfolio. "Impressive," said the manager. "Very beautiful." "It's good that you have all these experience, which is not required, but essential in becoming a successful candidate." She smiles and nods. "You are a very beautiful, young lady, Miss Samui," said the manager, "and you have a great figure too." "Thank you." "Why do you want to be a ring girl?" asked the CEO. "Honestly, I never even thought about this. I've been aspiring to be a model my whole life. But I enjoy watching MMA and boxing. I'm a sporty chick myself, aha, so I'm actually very excited about this. I mean, but even if I don't get to be a ring girl, I'm still gonna enjoy watching the sport." The CEO smiles and nods at her answer. He turns to the other judges and they all nodded. "Miss Samui, congratulations! You are our new ring girl." "Eh? For real?" "Yes." Her jaws dropped and she immediately ran up to them to shake their hands. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

She happily spread the news to Karui. "Yay! Good job!" "Shall we go celebrate tonight?" "Sorry, I can't. I have to attend an event later. Maybe next time." "Awh you suck!" "Love ya~" She sighed and took the subway home. 'Man! I have no other friends or family to spread the good news! Wahhh! I guess I'll just drink by myself tonight!' She spotted Tobi's car and hid. She planned to "coincidentally" take the elevator the same time as him. When he was nearby, she acted like she was too busy searching through her purse to noticed that the elevator just closed on her. "Hi Samui-nee." "Oh, hey guys!" "So how did it go?" he asked. "I got the job!" "Congratulations." "Thank you!" They all entered the elevator together. Tsuna asked what she was excited about. "Oh, is that modeling?" "Um, not exactly." She went inside her apartment and searched through her wine cabinet. There was nothing left. She sighed.

Tobirama dropped Tsuna off and headed out to work. Samui was happy that she at least had a friend to hang out with. It was passed 11, and Tsuna was peacefully sleeping. Tobirama knocked on her door. She opened and sees him holding a bag of snacks in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other hand. "You still up for a little celebration?" She happily smiles and nods, holding back her tears of joy. 'Oh man! He is such a cutie!' They sat at the couch, drinking and playing cards all night. "What time is it?" "Almost 1." "Wow. We played cards for almost 2 hours?!" "I guess so." "Is there any more wine?" He pours the bottle to her glass but nothing came out. "Nope." "Awh~" "I can go buy more." "No, it's ok. You're too drunk." "No I'm not." He got up and stumbles. She tries to stop him but she accidentally trips, making them both fall onto the couch. He fell back first and catches her, making her land on top of him. She peered into his soft, red eyes, while he looked into hers. Her heart was racing and her cheeks blushed bright red. She immediately got up from him. "Ahem, I should probably get going." "Oh, yeah."

The next morning Samui decided to head to the gym. Since she was going to be a ring girl, she wanted her body to be fit af (*although it already is). Tobirama also came to workout and notices that there was a group of people hanging around, checking out a girl doing squats. He glances over and saw Samui. He couldn't stop himself from checking her out too. Her body was amazingly sexy and toned. She had on a booty short that perfectly shapes her big, round butt and reveals her toned legs. She also had on a crop tank top that reveals her thin waist and toned abs. She finishes her sets and notices the onlookers. She confusingly looks at them with and expression that said "what the hell are you looking at!" "Oh, hey!" she calls out to Tobirama after spotting him. "H-Hi." The crowd sadly dispersed. "Hey, you said you were gonna help me train. Do you have time? Let's do it." "Uh-" "C'mon. There's an empty training room we can use! And we can borrow the gym's gloves. Wait here, I'll go ask them for it." She got the stuff and waves for him to follow her. After an hour of training, he got a call and had to leave. "Awh, already?!" "Yeah, I'm sorry. Just continue practicing by yourself for now." She practices for a bit but soon gave up and hit the showers.

...

She got a call Mei, asking her if she was available to do a photoshoot today. "But why would you want me? I've never done editorial shoots before." "I'm promoting my new swimwear collection, and I wanted a sexy model like you to showcase it." "Oh. But I'm not signed under GG Fashion. Wouldn't that be a violation?" "It's ok. This is a sample of my new swimwear collection only, so it won't be a problem." Samui decided to help her. When she arrived at the studio, Mei greeted her in. They took her in for hair and makeup and put a bikini on her. It was very sexy. "The theme for this collection is sexy and confidence, not slutty, ok." She walked with Mei to the set. "Samui, this is Hidan, he will be your photographer for today." Her eyes widen. She couldn't believe it that it was him, her ex boyfriend. "Hey gorgeous." He smirks to her, making her glare at him. "Hidan~" Mei pouts. He chuckles and puts a hand around her waist and kisses her cheeks and neck. "Awh, don't be jealous, my love~" he continues teasing Mei's neck while looking straight into Samui's eyes. 'Ew!' Samui was shocked. She had no idea that the beautiful, elegant woman was dating the crazy, perverted bastard. They were like heaven and hell. The photo hoot was incredibly uncomfortable for Samui. But she tried the best she can. After 10 swimsuit changes, they finally called it a day. When she got done dressing, Hidan came up behind her and held onto her. She instantly pushes him away. "What the f*ck do you think you're doing, you bastard." "You were so sexy today, baby~ I missed touching your sexy body." She stepped on his foot and walks away. "Awh, c'mon~ don't be like that. You know you missed me too~" She slams the door behind her and stormed off. 'EW! That disgusting bastard! Who does he think he is!'

...

A few days passed and Samui was finally going to work at the arena. She was very excited because this was like a dream job. Why? They doll you up, get you front row seats to watch the matches, and all you do is just walk across the ring holding onto a board and look pretty. "Hey, excited?" asked Mabui, the hottest current ring girl, sitting next to her in the dressing room. "Hell yeah!" There were three other ring girls along with them, all very pretty too. Samui was able to get along very well with them. They all headed to the arena before the fight and took pictures with fans and sponsor's. She glanced over to the VIP room and saw Tobirama. 'Eh?!' She was surprised to see him there, next to the CEO. "Mabui-san, isn't that room only for the CEO? Why is that guy there?" "Ah, that's our CEO's lawyer. He takes really good care of Hiruzen-sama." "Ohh.." She was surprised. She never knew that he was working for the CEO. Tobirama sees Samui. She looked great. "Samui is very beautiful. It's good that you recommended her. She is indeed, a very spontaneous gal. Soon, she's gonna be the crowd's favorite." "Ah, probably." He looks over to the lad. "It's about time you find yourself a new gal, Tobi." Tobirama sips his sake. The CEO smiles and smokes his pipe.

Samui grabbed some popcorn and excitedly watched the match. She cheered and rooted for each player the whole time. The other girls laughed at her, but she didn't care. Mabui giggles, she was very amused by the new girl. Samui ended up being the fifth card girl. She brightly smiles and held onto the card, strutting her walk. After the matches ended, the girls stayed behind for the press and took pictures with fans. After the press was over, she was finally allowed to leave.

"Bye, hun." "Bye, Mabui-san!" She grabbed her stuff and walked out. It was already pretty late, but there were still some fans and workers who stuck around. There was a couple of guys who approached her. "Hey baby!" "You were amazing tonight." "Want to have fun with us?" they were clearly drunk, their breaths smelled like alcohol. She ignores them and walks fast. They followed behind. One of the guy grabs her hand. "What the f*ck!" she tried to yank his hand away, but his grip was too strong. "Let go you asshole!" He giggles. She kicked him in the balls, making him grunt in pain. "You bitch!" the guy was about to hit her when Tobirama instantly grabbed onto his hand. "Ah! What the fuck!" He locks the guy's arm and he clumsily fell over. The other guy tried to tackle Tobirama, but he dodges and knocks him out cold. "You f*cker!" the guy on the ground struggles to get up so Tobi spin kicks him in the face, leaving him lying unconsciously on the floor. Samui cries with relief that she has been saved by him again. He went up to her and she instantly hugs onto him without even realizing it. He smiles and pets her head while his other hand held her. They silently drove back. She was still trembling. They finally reached the 9th floor and silently walked down the hall. Once she reached her door, she turned around and thanked him. He warmly smiles and pats her head, telling her to go rest.

Samui woke up early the next day. She bought a bus ticket and rode 2 hours to X town. She took a cab to X cemetery and searched for a certain spot. She spotted her family tombstone and bow down. It was her parent's grave site. Tears ran down her face as she reminisce about her parents. Her father unfortunately died when she was only 5. Her mother single handedly raised Samui till she was 19, passed away, making Samui an orphan. Since then, Samui had dropped out of college and stopped modeling. She had worked various jobs to pay for her mother's funeral and help herself survive. During that lonely and vulnerable time, she met Hidan. He helped support her. She was very grateful and in love with him at the time, but after five years, it just couldn't last.

She wiped her tears and sadly said her goodbyes. She finally got back home by sunset. She headed to the gym and spotted Tobirama, finishing up his dead lift. She went up to him. "Train me." "Huh?" "Train me to be able to defend myself," she desperately pleads. He got up and looks into her eyes. Her eyes showed determination, and he respected that. "You better be prepared for hell then." She smiles. "Bring it on." She confidently challenged him, but was immediately crushed. He harshly trained her, but she was unable to keep up. "Let's call it a day, Samui." "No! I can keep on go-" She stumbles and fall. Luckily, he was able to grab a hold of her. "You need to rest. We've been going at it for 2 hours already." She was extremely exhausted and heavily breathing.

He assists her to her room and she immediately crashes on her sofa. "You hungry?" "Y-Yeah." "What groceries do you have?" he turned around and saw that she was already fast asleep. He gently sighs and searches through her pantry and refrigerator. When he finished cooking, he set it up and woke her. "When did you-" "Just eat. You need some energy in your body right now." She realized that she hadn't even eat since early morning. Her stomach was growling. The dinner he prepared was delicious! "Wow, you're so good at cooking, Tobirama-san!" "Thanks. Now hurry up and eat." "Tsk. Grumpy." "What?" "Nothing!" she quickly shoves the food in her mouth. He slightly smirks.

...

For the next few days, Tobirama and Samui continued their training. It was tough, but she was gradually getting better. After a few hours, he decided to call it a day. She was exhausted. "Eh? Already?" She wanted to continue longer but he refused. "What are you gonna do?" "Pick up Tsuna." "Ou, should we go for froyo? I promised Tsuna that I was gonna take her. My treat~"

She returned the equipment and they headed downstairs. They finally arrived at the residential home on the farther side of town. The neighborhood felt very warm and family friendly. He got out the car. "Aren't you gonna come too?" "Eh? Should I?" "Of course." "Ok." She awkwardly walks behind him through the gate to the porch. A woman answered the door. "Ah, Tobirama and?" "This is Samui, my neighbor." "Oh. Hello." "Hi. Nice to meet you," she shyly says, while waving to the older woman with lovely red hair. The woman smiles back and gestures the pair to come inside. "You have a lovely home, ma'am." "Thank you. My name is Mito by the way." "Daddy! Samui-nee!" Tsuna spotted the pair. "Get your stuff ready." "Hai!" "Oh hi. And who might you be?" asked a tall, tanned man who entered the room. "Ah, hello. My name is Samui, I'm Tobirama's neighbor." "Hm, I see. My name is Hashirama, Tobi's older brother. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." She smiles at the handsome brother. He was very friendly. He smiles back and pulls his brother aside. "Eh~ Are you two dating?" "Eh?! No!" "Don't lie~" "Ani!" She giggles at the two brothers. They looked very cute bickering at each other.

They stopped at a nearby frozen yogurt shop. Tsuna was extremely excited. She samples all the yogurt flavors and ended up with chocolate, strawberry, sherbet, and vanilla. She fills her bowl with varieties on candies. "Tsuna! Don't just put everything in your bowl. You probably won't even finish it," Tobi shouted. She pouted, "sorry." Samui sighed and leans down to the sad girl. "It's ok, Tsuna. It's my treat, so get as much as you want." The girl's eyes sparkled with joy. She ended up putting all the candy varieties on her bowl, making her yogurt the same amount as Samui and Tobirama's combined. Samui's eyes widen at the price. Tobirama lets out a laugh and handed the cashier his card. "Eh? Tobirama-san! I said I will-" "It's ok. Consider it as a babysitting fee." She furrows her brows and gently smiles to him. "Yogurt~" Tsuna was anxious to eat her yogurt, which was still on the scale. "Alright, alright." Samui and Tsuna grabbed their bowls and went to sit at a table. "You have a lovely wife and kid," says the cashier. "Uh, thank you, but that woman is not my wife." "Oh, I'm sorry." She hands Tobirama his card and receipt. He grabs his yogurt and went to join the two girls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few weeks passed by, and Samui worked out her new lifestyle pretty well. She ended up quitting the bartending job. B was really upset, but understood that she was trying to pursue her passion. She decided to focus more with the arena job and continues picking up as many modeling gigs as she can. In addition, Tobirama continues training her every other night at the gym. She was gradually getting stronger and better. She really enjoyed spending time with him. Not only was she gaining strength and self-defense skills, but she was also gradually falling deeper for him.

Tsuna had been bugging her dad to take her to the Hello Kitty amusement park. "Daddy, c'mon! You promised me that you were going to take me." He looked melancholic. He just remembered that Tsuna's mom had planned to take her back then, but since they separated, it never happened. "Hi Samui-nee!" "Hey chibi!" "Daddy, please!" "What's up guys?" "Samui-nee!~ Daddy's being mean! He promised that he was going to take me to the Hello Kitty amusement park, but he never did!" "Eh! Tobirama-san. A promise is a promise." Samui turns to the sad girl. "If your daddy don't mind, do you want me to take you? It's suuuper fun~" "Please, Daddy~" He sighs and finally agrees to it.

They ended up staying at the park the whole day till night time. They walked through most of the attractions, games, and shops. Tsuna went on most of the kid's rides. They took plenty of pictures with the characters and ate lunch together. Finally, they watched the musicals and parade before heading home. Tobirama bought plenty of souvenirs for Tsuna. She was extremely happy. In addition, Samui bought a hello kitty jewelry set for Tsuna and bought a hello kitty key chain for Tobirama. Of course, he declined at first, but she kept on insisting, making him give in. "Thank you for coming along with us, Samui." She shyly smiles and mentions that she was happy to. "Goodnight, Samui." "Goodnight." She smiles and closes the door. Tobirama grabs his keys to open the door and notices the girly key chain that obviously did not match him. He dangles it and smiles. 'This woman.'

...

Samui had a photoshoot at GG studios. Mei was explaining the concept to Samui and then all of a sudden stopped. Mei notices Samui's phone wallpaper. It was a photo of Samui with her ex-husband and child, happily smiling, posing next to a Hello Kitty statue. "Miss Mei?" She asked Samui about the photo. "Oh, this? I tagged along with my neighbor them to the Hello Kitty park." "R-Really?" "Yeah, that kid loves Hello Kitty." Samui looks over and saw that Mei looked very gloomy. 'Oh no. Did I make her sad?!' "M-Miss Mei? Are you ok?" "E-Excuse me." Mei left the dressing room.

Samui grabbed lunch with Karui and explained what happened with Mei. "Girl, you made her sad." "Did I really, Karui?!" "You are so gonna get fired! Haha!" She smacked her loud mouth friend on the arm. "Ow! Just kidding! But anyways, damn. Ya look cute together. Just like a happy family!" "Karui!" "Hey, THAT, I'm not joking. I'm telling you, you and Mr. Cool Guy should totally hook up." "What?! You're crazy!" "What if he's into you too?!" "Girl, don't play with me." "No, I'm legit serious. Who would not be into you, my sexy friend!" She smiles at the thought of it. 'Tobirama-san and me? A couple? Kya~' Samui covers her blushing cheeks. "But guess what I heard?" "What?" "I heard that Miss Mei was the one who ran away from her family half a year ago." "Eh?!" "Yeah. It seemed like she wasn't happy with her husband, because he was too much of a workaholic. And I heard a rumor that she just married him because she got knocked up by him." "Karui! Don't go spreading these rumors if you don't know the truth." "I know that! That's why I'm only telling you." "Sigh. Poor Mei. And her family." "Anyways, I have a plan for you to get with Mr. Cool Guy." "What?" "Seduce him~" "EHH?! Are you crazy! I'm not gonna do that!" Karui smirks and raises her brows at her friend.

...

Tobirama had been so busy with work, that he just left Tsuna at her brother's place. Samui wanted to spend time with him, so she requests for a night training session. He agreed, although he wasn't gonna, due to his hectic schedule. "Do it!" Karui texted her. Samui was debating if she should follow Karui's advice or not. "Just do it! If you don't, you might not get another chance~" Samui swallows her pride and decided to test it out. 'Karui's Seduction Tactic: Dress to impress. The more skin, the better. Allow him a good peek-a-boo view, BUT never show all!' Samui put on a booty short and wore a fitness bra, revealing her huge cleavage. She covered herself with a huge sweater. When she arrived at the gym, she made sure that he was looking her way, and slowly takes off her sweater. He couldn't help put laid his eyes on her. She looks hot af. Since their trainings, she had toned her body nicely. "Shall we begin?" She shyly asked. "Uh, y-yeah." They started off with stretches. She would purposely bend down lower than usual to give him a view. He turns away, hiding his blushing cheeks. After half an hour, he decided to stop the training. "Awh~ why so early today?" "I-I actually have to get back to work soon," he lied. There was no way he was gonna admit that she looked too sexy that he couldn't concentrate. "Eh?! No way." "Sorry." "At least, let me treat you dinner then?" "No, it's fine." "Awh, c'mon~" she pleads him, while bending over to him, giving him another great view of her bosom. "O-Ok!" He stuttered and blushed bright red.

They walked across the street to her favorite street food stand. "You should try this!" She says, while holding onto the pancake. "No, it's fine." "C'mon, try it. Say ah~" He had no choice but to take a bite. "It's good, right?" "Mhm." She smiles, still amazed that he ate it. After eating, they walked back to the apartment. It was very late already. They walked passed an alley and saw a group of men, resembling thugs. "Lookin' fine gorgeous!" They cat-called her. She tries her best to ignore them. One of the guy walks up to her. "Hey baby, why don't you diss this guy and come hang out with us?" She got mad so she yelled at him. "Eh?!" The guy tries to grab her, but Tobirama stood in front of him. "Move it ossan!" He swings at Tobi, but he blocks it. Tobirama hooked him, making him stumble and fall backwards. His men immediately rushes over to jump Tobirama. "Ahh!" Samui screams. "Stay back, Samui!" She watches in amazement as he easily defeats the group of men. "Whooaa~" she finally manages to utter out. A guy sneaked passed Tobirama and charged towards Samui. She quickly recalls the self-defense moves that Tobirama had trained her on. She jabs him in the jaws with all her force and kneed him in the groin, making the man grunt in pain and fall down. Tobirama witnesses the remarkable moves and was pretty impressed. "Let's go!" Tobirama grabs her hand and runs away from the beaten guys that were laying on the ground. When they were far enough, he finally realized that he was still holding onto her hand, so he immediately let go. "T-Thank you, Tobirama-san. This is the third time that you helped me. You were amazing out there." "So were you. Let's go home, ok." She smiles and nods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tsuna looked very gloomy. "What's wrong, chibi?" asked Samui, while walking up to sit next to Tsuna at the sofa. She showed Samui a piece a paper from her backpack. It read: "Greetings parents! We want to thank you for your support in our preschool curriculum. We will be hosting our 5th annual Parent's Appreciation celebration this Friday afterschool. Please come join us for food, fun and games." 'Ohh.' She glances over to Tsuna, who was still very gloomy. "If only Mommy didn't leave us." She started to get teary. "Awh, don't cry, dear." Samui hugged her and patted her head. "How about, I go, as your big sister?" Tsuna rubs her eyes and stares at Samui. "Really?" "Mhm. You really wanted to go, right?" Tsuna bites her lower lips and wipes her tears. "Thank you, Samui-nee!"

Tobirama finally came home and Tsuna ran to greet him. "Welcome home, Daddy!" "Hey kiddo." "How was your day at work?" "Good. Thanks for asking. What about you? Did you have fun?" "Mhm!" She happily nods and grabbed his coat to hang it. Samui set the dinner table and called them to eat. Tsuna happily runs to the kitchen. They were always impressed with Samui's cooking skills. "Samui-nee, I want to eat your food every day! It's always so yummy!" "Ahah, thank you." "You'd make a great wife, Samui." She blushes at his comment. "I could say the same to you too." They both chuckled. "Daddy! I have great news to tell you!" "Hm? What?" "Samui-nee will go to the Parent's Appreciation celebration! Can we all go? Please~" He almost choked on his drink. "Samui?" he asked, while looking at her. "Ahh, well... If you don't mind, I'd like to go as Tsuna's big sister." "Daddy, please let her go with me!" "Sigh. Ok." "Yay! Daddy's the best! And Samui-nee!" He looks over to Samui. She shyly smiles and continues eating her dinner.

It was finally the big night. Tobirama arrived late and didn't see Samui. "Daddy, where's Samui-nee?" "I'll go look for her outside." When he left, a group of kids came up to Tsuna. "What? So your mom is not coming? Oh wait, she never came back! Hahaha!" They all laughed and teased her. "Shut up!" She ran outside. "Daddy, I don't want to stay anymore!" Tobirama asked her why, but she refused to tell. "I'm so sorry for being late!" Tsuna looks up and sees the familiar woman. "Samui-nee! You made it!" "Yeah, sorry! I was stuck in traffic." Tobirama glances at her, mesmerized by her beauty. She looked very ladylike: wearing a pink, ruffle off shoulder midi paired with ankle strap block heels. She had light makeup, had her hair in a high pony, and wore pearl earrings.

When they opened the door, everybody turned around and looked to see the late attendees. The principal was in the middle of a speech and they totally interrupted her. "Sorry!" they mouthed, while quietly heading to take a seat. Many of the people were quite amazed at the beautiful "mother". The people quietly gossips: "Wow! Is she really her mom? She looks amazing!" "No way! She at least has to be her step mom." "Damn, what a lucky guy."

"Ahem!" The principal interrupted the chatter. "Anyways, again, thank you all for coming to our Parent's Appreciation night. Please help yourself to food and drinks and enjoy our entertainment booths, which includes games, drawing, coloring, and various fun activities. Also, we will be having a competition for the parents at 6 o'clock and one lucky winner will win a special prize. Make sure to sign up! The more participants, the better. Enjoy!"

"You ready to go home, Tsuna?" Tobirama asked, after they ate and play. "No, let's stay a little bit longer." It was finally 6 o'clock. "Hello again, parents and students. It is now time for our competition! Can I please have blah blah blah, Tobirama and Samui come up here please." "EHH?!" They both looked at Tsuna who was widely grinning, shooing them to go. They had no choice now. There were 10 couples total, including themselves. The rest of the audiences sat on the bleachers.

"Let's begin!" The teachers brought a pole with hanging apples on it. "For Round 1, you and your partner will have to finish the apple, with your hands tied behind your back. The couple who finishes it first will win." 'Oh God!' Tobirama thought, blushing at the thought of it. On the other hand, Samui was quite excited. They were positioned on opposite sides of the pole with both hands tied. "Ready, set, go!" Samui and Tobirama both leaned in to bite the apple. Unfortunately, they didn't account for how easily the apple can move, making them crash their foreheads against each other. "Ouch!" "Sorry." "It's ok." They carefully bite onto the apple. "We have a winner!" shouted the judge. 'What?! We barely started!'

The teachers rolled the pole away and moved them to the tables. "Moving on to Round 2: There are index cards on one side. You will air suck onto one side of the piece of paper and hand it to your partner, who will also air suck onto the other side. You must put it onto the basket on your side and repeat. Whoever gets the most pieces of papers across will win." It was very difficult for Samui because had never tried this before. (*this is actually really fun! Haha, you should try it with your friends.) She put the paper on her lips and air sucked on the piece of paper like crazy. After a few trials, she was able to get the grasp of it and leans over to Tobirama. He tries to air suck on it, but failed, dropping the paper. "Sorry." "Let's go again." After a few more tries, they finally got two in. "Time's up!" shouted the judge. They both sighed.

For the next round, the teachers brought four balloons for each couple. One balloon was tied to each person's waist. "Round 3 is Balloon Mania. There are three steps to win this round. First, one participant will turn around and have their partner pop the balloon from their behind." "EHH!" They both said at the same time. "Isn't that a little inappropriate?" asked other parents. "Not really," the judge noted. She continues, "They will then switch places. Secondly, you and your partner will have to pop a balloon front to front, without using your hands. Finally, you and your partner will have to pop another balloon back to back, also without using your hands. Whoever finishes first will be the winner." Samui stood back. "Ready, go!" Tobirama bumps into her, but it didn't pop. "Harder!" He stepped back and smashes into her, finally popping the balloon. They switched positions. Samui rams into him, but it couldn't pop. "What the hell!" She tries many more times but it just wouldn't pop. She looked around and saw that other people were struggling too. Instead of using much aggression, she goes up to him and held onto his waist and pushes her body to him as hard as possible, finally making the balloon pop. He turned around and grabbed another balloon. She runs to him but couldn't pop it. Her boobs were way too big and in the way. He positions it lower down his abdomen and she crashes into him, making her boobs bounce off his chest. They grabbed another balloon but stopped because the judge had already declared another winner.

"Round 4 is Wheelbarrow Race. You will hold onto your partner's legs, while he or she can only support his or her body using their hands. Whoever crosses the finish line first wins." "Um, I have a dress on, I think it'll best if I hold your legs instead." Samui took off her heels, ready to win. If there's something that they can beat the other couples on, that'll be physical activities. "3, 2, 1, go!" Samui runs, while Tobirama runs with his hands. "Go Samui-nee! Go Daddy!" Tsuna cheers. "And the winner is, Team Tsuna!" "Yay!" Tobirama got up and high fived Samui.

"Round 5 is Kiss Off. Female participants, please apply your lips with lipstick and kiss your partner around his face for 10 seconds. Whichever male participants have the most lipstick around his face will be the winner. 'Kyaa!~ I can't believe this is happening! Thank you, Tsuna-chan! I knew this game will be worth it!' Samui acted like she was shy and looked at him. Tobirama was slightly blushing. After applying her lipstick, she says, "Don't worry, I'll keep your lips safe." He sneers at her. "What~" "Don't lose focus of your target, Samui." She shyly curls her lips. "Ready, go!" She immediately gives him multiple kisses, starting from the left cheeks, up his forehead, and down to his right cheeks. "Stop!" The judges counted the men's face. "Team X is the winner!" 'What! I thought I gave him so many kisses already? Oh well, I ain't complainin'! Teehee!' It seemed like nobody was upset for this round.

"Since there was no definite winner, we decided to hold one last round. Whoever wins will be the final winner. The final round is called Four Legged Race. Your legs will be tied to your child, as he or she will be in the middle. Whoever crosses the finish line first wins." Tsuna runs to them and happily joins the competition. "You got this, guys?" Tsuna asks. "Heck yeah!" They all high fived. "Get mark, get set, go!" They were a mess. They had no idea how to successfully walk. "Stop, let's go slowly." "Ok." "Let's go together on my command, ok?" Samui nodded. "Left, left, left, right, left. Left, left, left, right, left." Before they knew it, they had already crossed the finish line. "And the winner is, Team Tsuna!" "Hurray! We did it!" They all high fived each other and celebrated their victory.

"Thank you everyone, for participating in the competition. Congratulations, Tobirama, Samui, and Tsuna." The principal handed them an envelope. Tsuna opens it. "What is this?" Tobirama grabs it and reads it: "One Free night at GG Beach Boardwalk Resort." "Wow. Thank you." "Awesome!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Spring arrived and Tsuna had been bugging her dad to take her to the beach. It was finally the weekend and all three of them were on their way to GG Beach Boardwalk, expecting to spend a night. The ride was long, but Samui didn't mind because Tobirama volunteered to drive all the way.

They headed straight to the hotel. "For one room, right?" asked the receptionist. "Two." "Eh, no Tobirama-san. Just one." "Huh?" "Ah, I forgot to tell you this, but my boss already booked me a room." "What do you mean, Samui?" he confusingly asked. Samui smiles and shows her ID and confirmation receipt to the receptionist. "Here you go ma'am." The receptionist handed Samui a key card. "See?" After processing Tobirama's information, the receptionist handed him a separate key card and receipt. "Thank you for choosing GG Beach Boardwalk Resort. Enjoy your stay." They walked up to their rooms (* _which happens to be next door to each other_ ) and put their luggage's away.

Tsuna took off straight into the water while Tobirama and Samui sets up their beach umbrella and chairs. "Samui-nee! Daddy! Hurry in!" "Hai~" After finishing setting up, Samui strips off her dress, revealing her triangle bikini. The surrounding onlooker's jaws dropped, admiring her fair skinned, hourglass figure. Tobirama was quite stunned. He's seen her in semi-revealing outfits at the ring, but never in a bikini. "Samui-nee, the beach ball!" Samui grabs the ball and also grabs onto Tobirama's arm. "Tobirama-san! Let's go play~" "Eh?" She drags him to the water.

They all dined together at a restaurant on the boardwalk. "Samui-nee, can you come with us on the rides?" Tsuna asks, while pointing out to the large Ferris wheel. "Sorry, chibi. I have to go work soon." "Eh?" "I have a photoshoot in a bit." "Can I come too? Please, please, please!" Tsuna begs. Samui hesitated but soon agreed.

When they arrived on set, the beauty team immediately grabbed Samui away to the tent that they've set up on the beach. Tsuna followed her. "T-Tobi?!" Tobirama recognized the familiar voice. "Mei?!" He was surprised to see her. She looked beautiful, just like how she always has. "W-What are you doing here?" "Uh, I'm here with Samui." "O-Ohh," she manages to utter. "Wait, Samui works for you?" "Yeah." A man approached them and held onto Mei's waist. "Hey, babe!" He kisses Mei on the cheeks and finally notices Tobirama. "Who's this?" he asked. Mei awkwardly slips away from Hidan's embrace. "Um, Tobi, this is Hidan, my boyfriend. Hidan, this is Tobirama, my ex-husband." Hidan's eyes widen. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry bro. Well ain't this awkward. Hahaha." "No, don't worry about it." "Tobi-" Mei felt very bad, she was in a really awkward position. "Well, it was nice seeing you again." He turns around and walks away. Hidan purposely teases Mei, by kissing her neck, making her squeal. "Hidan!~ Stop it!~" That made Tobirama pissed off.

Tobirama went to find Tsuna. He assumed that she'll still be in the tent with Samui. He didn't want to stay there anymore. "Tsuna?!" He opens the tent and sees Samui, topless, while being attended by the dressers. "Kya!~ Tobirama-san!" Samui immediately covers her bare chest. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" He quickly turns around and closes the tent. His heart was pounding and he blushed bright red. He couldn't believe it that he just saw her half naked. "Daddy, what's wrong? Are you sick? Why is your face so red?" Tsuna asks, while coming back from the snack table. "Let's go back to the hotel." "Eh? Why?" He drags her and they both walked back.

...

Tobirama and Samui opened their doors at the same time. They awkwardly rode the elevator down and headed for breakfast. "Samui-nee, can you go on the Ferris wheel with me now?" "Sigh. Ok, chibi." They went on the Ferris wheel, sitting diagonally across from each other (* _it seats four people_ ). "Whee!" Tsuna got up to look at the view and accidentally rocked the cab. "Ahh! Tsuna!" Tobirama look terrified. "Sorry, daddy." Samui snickers. "Tobirama-san, are you perhaps afraid of heights?!" "N-No," he denied. "Oh yeah?" Samui teases him by rocking the cab. "S-Stop it!" "Ahahaha! Oh my god! The fearless Tobirama-san is actually afraid of heights?!" She looks over to him and he shyly looked away, holding tightly onto the handles and slightly blushing. She smiles. "Awh, I'm sorry, ok~" Samui begs for forgiveness and gave him puppy eyes. "Oh! The fearless Tobirama-sama~ Please forgive me~ Pretty please~" He sighs and curl his lips. "Alright." "Yay~" "Samui-nee, you should sit by Daddy and hold him then." "Tsuna!" The two girls giggled, mocking the terrified grown man.

Tobirama secretly wanted revenge on Samui, so he suggests the next ride: the haunted house. "Eh?! Let's go somewhere else, Tsuna-chan, that looks boring," Samui suggested. "Ehh? It looks so fun!" "Why? If you're scared, just say so," he taunted. Samui scowled. She puts on a brave face and challenges him. Tsuna loved haunted houses, so she sat in front while Samui and Tobirama sat at the back. "Ahh!" They barely entered, and she was already screaming due to the loud noises. Tobirama was very amused and laughed at her. "Tobir- Ahh!" "Hahaha!" She shyly glared at him. All of a sudden, a ghost popped out. "Kya!" She leaned close to him, burying her face in his chest. Without realizing, he slowly wraps his arm around her. Samui's cheeks glowed red and her heart was pounding. But it felt like all her fears disappeared. After what seemed like eternity, the ride finally stopped, and Tobirama let go of her. She shyly looks away, but couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Tobirama and Samui decided to call it a day for rides, so Samui was sitting on a bench behind the gate, watching Tsuna ride the carousel. Tobirama hands her an ice cream cone. She shyly thanks him. "I apologize for what happened last night... I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that." "Ah, it's ok." "Thank you for being here with Tsuna. It wouldn't be this fun for her if it was just me and her." "What about for you?" He looks at her. "Did you had fun with me around?" He smiles and nods. She shyly smirks. 'Hell yeah! One step closer to being your boo~'

"Ah, Samui. Tobi." They both recognize the familiar voice. It was Mei and Hidan! She was holding onto Hidan's arm. 'Ugh! Seriously! Why did ya have to ruin our moment!' "What are you guys doing here?" Mei asked. "Enjoying the rides." "Cool, so are we." The ride stopped and Tsuna spotted them. "Mommy?!" "Dear!" Tsuna ran to hug her mom. 'M-Mommy?!' Samui was extremely surprised. "My dear! How are you?" "Are you here to play with me?" Mei looked over to Tobirama. He nods his head, allowing her. "Yes, dear!" "Yay!" Mei apologized to Hidan. "Nah, it's ok, babe. Have fun."

After a few rides, the mother and daughter decided to go back on the carousel. Samui peeked at Tobirama. He looked very melancholic. 'Poor baby.' Samui wanted to do something to ease his sadness, but she didn't know what to do. Hidan came and sat especially close to Samui. "It's nice to be with your parents, ain't it?" Samui ignored him. "Awh, don't ignore me, babe." She glared at him. Tobirama mugged Hidan. "Ahaha, sorry, I forgot she's your girlfriend now." "She's not," said Tobirama, "But don't call her that, when you already have a girlfriend. It's inappropriate." "Ahahaha!" Hidan cackled. He smirked at Tobirama. "I'm sorry, bro, but I can say _whatever_ I want to _whoever_ I want~" The two guys gave each other the death stare. Samui needed to distract the rising tension. "Tobirama-san, the ride stop," she said, while putting a hand on his chest to stop him from raging. He got up and took his daughter. "I'm sorry Mei, but we will be leaving now." "But we just barely got to hang out." "Sorry, maybe next time."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Samui?" Tobirama was knocking on Samui's door. After awhile, she finally opened it. She covered herself in a blanket. Her face was really pale. "Samui, what's wrong? Are you alright?" "I'm just a little under the weather." He put a hand on her head. Her forehead was burning hot. "I think you have a fever." She shook her head and stumbles. "Watch out!" He catches her and helps her to bed. She was really weak. She hadn't eaten the whole day. He grabs a warm towel and wipes her face, neck, and arms. He went downstairs to the nearest convenience store and bought her some medicine. After giving her medicine, he heads straight to the kitchen and cooked some rice porridge for her. "Samui, get up and eat." She opened her eyes and slowly gets up. She was too weak to even hold onto the bowl, so Tobirama volunteered to spoon feed her. Later at night, he came back and took care of her again.

She was starting to get better. "Hey, how you doing?" "Getting better." "That's good. Here, I made you some breakfast." He handed her a package of food. "Remember to eat your medicine, ok." She warmly smiles and nods. "Thank you, Tobirama-san, for taking care of me." He smiles back and leaves.

"Hey." "Hey. What are you doing here at work?" Tobirama asked. "I'm all good now. Thanks to you, Tobirama-san." "Are you sure?" He put his hand on his forehead, measuring her temperature. "Hm. Looks good." She slightly blushed. Tobirama and Samui bowed down when they saw the CEO. "Hello, hello. I heard you've not been feeling well these past few days, Samui. Are you ok now?" "Yes, sir. Thank you." "That's good then... Samui, your popularity has been soaring lately. We have a new ad campaign coming up. Are you interested in being our new spokesperson?" She was very happy to be considered, but unfortunately declined. "Sorry. But I don't think I'll be a good fit." "Why is that?" "I'm too real. I can't deal with things that require you to always smile and be nice." "Ahaha, Samui! Are you sure? Maybe you might want to reconsider?" She shook her head, "No. I'm firm on my answer, sir." "Alright then. Have fun out there."

"How is your love life going along, Tobi?" Hiruzen asked him when they got into the VIP room. He dodges his boss's question. Hiruzen chuckles and hands him a drink and sat down beside him. "Samui is a very beautiful girl. She's bright, fun, talented, and daring." "Boss?" "Even though it's only been a short time, I've seen how you guys interact. You look happy when you're with her and so does she." Hiruzen looks over to Tobirama, seeing that he was slightly smiling. He was surprised because he hadn't seen Tobirama smile like that in a very long time. "Let me just give you one advice, lad. If you lose a girl like that, you're gonna regret it."

Tobirama waited for Samui so they can both leave. "You know you don't have to always wait for me." "I'm used to it now." "Thank you. You've always been so nice to me." "Consider it as your babysitting fee." "Hm, you got a point haha... Is Tsuna sleeping at her cousins for the weekend again?" "Yeah. She missed them." They drove quietly for a while. "Do you wanna grab a drink?" he finally asked. "Uh, y-yeah. Sure." They headed to GG Bar. "SAMUI!" shouted B. "B-SAN!" Samui ran and hugged onto her former boss. He flicked her forehead. "Ouch! What was that for!" "For not visiting me!" "Sorry, B-san. I've been so busy lately." "Uh huh." He notices Tobirama behind Samui and recognized him. "Aren't you the man who helped Samui last time?" "Yes! He is! B-san, this is Tobirama-san." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." "Well, since you are my favorite former employee, drinks are on me tonight!" "Kya!~ Thank you so much, B-san!" She hugged him, making Tobirama feel a bit jealous. They ended up drinking and chatting until the bar was closing. "Are you able to drive? You drank so much already." "Yup. I'm not even close to my limit yet." "Hehh! Really?"

Samui reached her front door. "Well then, good night, Tobirama-san." She unlocks her door when all of a sudden, he grabbed onto her hand. "T-Tobirama-san?" "Can I, hang out with you for a little bit longer?" he shyly asked. "Y-Yeah." ... "Are you hungry?" she asked, while putting on the tv for him. "No." She sat next to him on the sofa. They quietly stared at the tv screen. "Samui." She turned to face him and before she knew it, he pulled her in and kissed her. Samui's eyes widen in disbelief. He suddenly stops and backed away. "Ah, I-I'm so sorry." She gently places her hands onto his cheeks and brushes her lips onto his, passionately locking lips with him. Their tongues collides and interlock under their hot breaths. "Samui~" "Tobirama-san~ I-I really like you~" He smirks, "I really like you too, Samui~" He dominates and leans on top of her as they spent the rest of the night in each other's embrace.

When Samui woke up the next morning, she saw that Tobirama was still soundly asleep, so she quietly gets up to shower. Tobirama woke up to the aromatic smell of food. "Smells good," he said, while helping himself for some coffee. "Good morning." "Mornin'."

"So, I guess I have to say goodbye to the 'single' life now?" she teases, while sitting on the kitchen counter top and watching Tobirama finish up washing the dishes. "I guess we're on the same boat." She smirked at the smart ass. "I hope you're not just with me because you're mad about Mei-san." He dries his hand when he finished and leaned onto her, tilting his body close to her as his arms relaxed on the counter top. She could feel her face blushing. He looked straight into her light, blue eyes. "Samui, my feelings for you are real." She curl her lips, smiling at his response. "How about you, Samui? Was it just the alcohol that happened yesterday?" "Eh?! Of course not! I liked you since the day I saw you on the elevator." He was quite surprised to hear that. She shyly looks away, embarrassed at confessing that. He chuckles, "I must be so handsome that made you fall in love with me at first sight, huh." "Ugh! So cocky!" "Ahah, I'm kidding." He grins. She hasn't seen his expression like that in a long time. She pinches him on the cheeks. "Of course you're handsome! So smile like that more often for me, ok." He smirks and places kisses around neck, sending chills through her spine. "Tobi~" She puts her arms around him, and combs her fingers through his hair, allowing him to continue gently pleasing her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Tired?" Tobirama asked, while holding onto Samui's hand as they were leaving the arena. "A little. The press was longer than expected tonight." They got inside the car. "Hey! Should we go get a couple's body massage tomorrow?! I know the perfect place to go~" she excitedly squeals. "Sorry, maybe another day." "Awh! Are you busy tomorrow?" "Uh, actually, Tsuna has been begging to spend time with her mom, so since Mei is available tomorrow, they planned on hanging out together." Samui was surprised to hear that. "Ohh. Ok, I guess that's fine then." "I'm sorry." "N-No, don't be." It has been a week since their confession to each other. Although they were already in a relationship, they decided to keep it a secret from Tsuna. Tobirama recommended so, because he knew that his daughter was too attached to her mother, especially ever since she reunited with her at the beach.

"Relax," Karui said to Samui, while laying down next to her as they were getting their body massaged at the spa. "Why do I have this weird feeling though?" "It's called jealousy. But don't worry about it. Mr. Cool Guy is totally into you now. He's not gonna go back to his old flame." "I don't know. I mean, just look at her, compared to me! She's amazing. She's beautiful, rich, successful, and has a killer body." Karui turned to look at her depressing friend. "Samui, you're making it really hard for me to cheer you up." "Sigh. I'm sorry. It's just, I have never fallin' so hard for someone before and this feeling is killing me. Am I that bad of a person to be this jealous and insecure?" Karui sighs. "It's normal. Don't worry. Just relax, alright. You're here to relax to release your stress, not pout about your insecurities." "Thank you, Karui." "Uh huh. If you really want to thank me, treat me to sushi later." 'This bish.' Samui finally lifts up a smile.

While Samui was getting her massage fix, Tobirama and Tsuna met up with Mei at the mall. "Mommy!" Tsuna runs to hug onto Mei. "Hello dear!" Mei and Tsuna went to watch a movie, while Tobirama went to get a haircut. "You ready to go home, Tsuna?" Tobriama asked, while meeting up with them after the movie ended. Mei glances over and was quite surprise. Even though he just got a light trim, he looked very handsome. Mei blushed, admiring his fresh cut. He looked just as attractive back then when they first met. "Can we go play games first?" Tsuna asked. "Fine." After playing multiple games at the arcade, Tsuna spotted the basketball hoops. "Daddy! Mommy! Play that!" "Eh? But-" "Scared to lose?" Tobirama teases. "Tch!" She puts a token into the slot. "Let's duel!" she challenged him. After 10 rounds of defeat, Mei finally surrenders. "Ahaha! Daddy's too good at basketball!" They all laughed and continued enjoying the rest of their evening together.

Everybody had a great time, especially Mei. She had been working non-stop and had been stressing over her workload and personal life lately. She felt incredibly bad for neglecting Tsuna and Tobirama. She wasn't even going to come hang out with Tsuna today, but finally decided to after Tobirama's numerous requests. "I'm hungry." "Let's go eat then." After eating, Mei volunteered to pay the tab while Tsuna and Tobirama waited outside. "You have a lovely family, ma'am," said the receptionist, while handing her back her card and receipt. "Ah, t-thank you." The day was finally ending, so Mei decided to take Tsuna shopping. "Buy whatever you want, dear." "Really? Woohoo!" After a few stops, they finally headed to the lobby. "Mommy, will you come back and live with us?" "My dear," Mei started to get teary. "Sigh. Tsuna." The sad daughter looks over to her dad as he shook his head. She frowned and sadly turned around to her mother. "Dear, you know that I love you. I had so much fun with you today." "Me too, mommy. Can't you stay with us longer?" Mei shook her head and apologized. Tsuna started crying. Mei embraces her child one last time. "I'll see you again later, ok dear?" "Promise?" "Promise."

Samui happened to come back to the apartment at the same time as Tobirama and Tsuna. She was surprised to see that Tobirama looked very handsome today, making her jealousy flare up. 'Seriously?! Why d'you gotta look so nice just to hang out with your ex-wife?!' "Hi Samui-nee." "Hey chibi. Did you had fun today?" "Yup! Lots. Samui-nee, wanna see what mommy bought for me? She bought me so much toys and clothes." "Sure, why not." Samui helped Tsuna put the new clothes away. 'Mei sure did splurge on this kid.' "Tsuna, go wash up now." "K." Once the child left to the bathroom, Tobirama embraces Samui from behind, surprising her (because she was too busy talking to herself). "I missed you so much," he whispered, while softly kissing her neck. "Tobi~ What if Tsuna sees us?" He sucked onto her skin, leaving a red mark on her pale neck. "Tobirama-san!" She has a photoshoot tomorrow, and she did not want to have an ugly, noticeable hickey. She turned around and roughly pinched his arm. "Ouch! Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Samui pouted at Tobirama, who was proudly smirking. She bit onto her lower lip to stop herself from smiling back, she couldn't resist that gorgeous smile. He unexpectedly carried her, bridal style. "T-Tobi!" "Let's go to my room~" She shyly wraps her hand around him, blushing to the thought of it. XOXO...

Once the bathroom door swung open, Samui immediately jumps out of Tobirama's bed. "Awh, you're going already?" he teases. "Tsk! And who's the one who wanted to keep this a secret." After dressing up, he kisses her one last time and walked her out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Great job today, Samui," Mei said, while handing her a towel after she got out of the pool from her photo session. "Thank you." Samui wiped her face, hair, and neck, before wrapping it around her body. Mei notices the smeared makeup on her neck. 'Is that what I think it is (* _a hickey_ )?' Mei said to herself, while squinting to try to get a better view. Samui immediately notices and distracts her. "Miss Mei, if you don't mind, can I go dress up first?" "Uh, y-yeah sure."

...

Hidan was using Mei's computer when something caught his attention, a file folder that read "Samui x Spring Swimwear". He opened it and widely smirked. Samui looked amazing. Her body was looking better than ever. He heard Mei coming out of the shower and immediately closes the file. "What're doing, dear?" "Just editing... It seems like you've taken a liking to this Samui girl a lot lately." "Mhm. She's superb." "Why don't you sign her?" "Hah, I was just thinking of that... Eh, but why do you seem so interested in her?" "N-No I'm not." "You better not, or else I'm gonna be really mad with you." "Jealous?" he teases. "A little," she shyly responds. He chuckles and widely grins.

...

Samui knocked on Mei's office door and peeked inside. "You wanted to see me, Miss Mei?" "Yes, please take a seat... Are you interested in a modeling contract with 4th Mizu (* _the name of Mei's swimwear clothing line. I finally thought of a name! Lol!_ )." "Are you kidding me? Yes! Of course!" Mei handed her a document. "This is an exclusive contract with 4th Mizu. With this, we, 4th Mizu, is your exclusive manager and booking agency. Therefore, you will not be allowed to sign with any other agencies for the length of the contract. If there is a violation, you will be terminated from 4th Mizu and all other GG Fashion agencies. Is that clear?" Samui nods and happily signs the document.

"Congratulations, Samui. You are officially our newest model." "Oh my! Ahh! Thank you so much!" Samui excitedly screams and hugs her. "Aha, you earn it, girly." She excitedly ran out to find Karui to spread the good news. (* _Since Karui, a photographer, works in GG Fashion, the building, together with Mei._ ) "Congratulations, babe." "Eh?" Samui turned around and saw Hidan, casually leaning against the wall. "Seems like we'll be able to see each other more often now." She glared at him. "How did you know?" "Awh~ Don't give me that look, babe. You should thank me instead. I mean, I was the one who recommended it to Mei." She crossed her arms and walked up to him. "Sorry, but I'll have to decline. FYI, I got the job through my own abilities. I didn't have to sleep with anyone to get my job like you did." He chuckles at her fierce dispute and widely smirks at her. He loved the fact that she was always a tough arguer. She shrugs him off and walks away.

...

"Samui-nee!" excitedly yelled the young, dark skin man with short, white hair. "Omoi! What's up?!" "Oh how I missed you!" Omoi, her former coworker, ran up to Samui and hugged her, while Karui followed behind into GG Bar. Samui and Karui sat behind the bar while B served them drinks. "So, how you been?" Samui spread the good news to them. "To celebrate your job, first rounds are on me!" "Woohoo!" "Cheers!" Karui, Samui, Omoi, and B clinked cups together and partied the night away. Once Samui and Karui left, Omoi went to take a break.

Omoi spotted people in the alley of the bar. It was Tobirama with a group of men, confronting another group of men. They all were in black suits, fiercely staring down at each other. They looked like they were going to rumble in a war any minute now. Omoi carefully examines what was going to happen. Tobirama (who looked like the leader) spoke to the opposing team member. "You did not keep your proposal." "Eh? What did you say? I don't remember signing a contract with you regarding that. Ahahaha" The obnoxious man cackled loudly. All of a sudden, the man sucker punched Tobirama. "Boss!" Tobirama got pissed off, so he jabbed him, making the man stumble back. "You fucker! Get 'em!" All of a sudden there was a huge brawl. Everybody was fighting the opposing team members, eagerly awaiting victory. The obnoxious man charges to Tobirama, but he hook kicked him, making him fall to the ground.

It was over, Tobirama and his men stood victoriously. The obnoxious man pulled out a gun, aiming at Tobirama. "Die!" Omoi gasped, "Holy shit!" The man attempts to shoot at Tobirama, but he quickly dodges it. "Ahh! Why can't you die!" Tobirama executed a flying kick on him, making the man fall unconsciously to the ground. "Boss." A member of Tobirama's men hands him a document file. "Let's go." "Yes, sir!" They all left the alley, leaving the enemies behind. (* _Sorry, I don't know shit about writing an action scene. Just imagine it like in da movies or anime. Hehe_.)

"B-san! B-san!" Omoi runs to B. "Guess what I just witnessed?! I saw a group of gangsters brawling at each other! It was so scary! They even had a gun!" "What?! Where?" "Outside in the alley! But they scattered away already." "Uh huh. Stop daydreaming and go back to work. Who'll be that stupid to fight with guns." "But it's true! And I saw a man that looked like Samui's boyfriend too! He was so cool!" B looked at Omoi funny. "What are you talking about? Are you sure you saw him correctly?" "Yeah, he looked just like the man on Samui's phone that she showed me earlier." "Whatever. Just go to work, kid." B didn't want to believe it. He had a very bad feeling about it.

...

"Tobirama-san! Are you ok? What's wrong with your face?!" Samui asked, noticing a red bruise on his cheek when she came over to spread her good news to him. "Ah, it's nothing." "Tobi! Don't lie to me! Did you get into a fight?" She gently touches his wound, making him grunt in pain. "Wah! Sorry!" She went to her bathroom and brought out an emergency kit, tending his wound. "Seriously, what happened? Are you ok?" He slightly chuckles at her worrisome face. "Thank you for worrying about me. I was just... sparring with a friend." She looked at him funny, not believing him. "Don't worry, Samui. I'm ok." He kisses her cheeks to reassure and thank her. "Fine. I'll believe you this time... But anyways, guess what? Your girl just signed a modeling contract and is officially a GG Fashion model!" She excitedly danced around when he leaned over and surprisingly kiss her cheeks. "Congratulations, beautiful." Her cheeks blushed bright red. "Since Tsuna is asleep, did you uh... wanted to come over for a bit?" she shyly asked. "I'd love to." Samui grabs onto Tobirama's neck tie and drags him to her room. XOXO...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So, you have been seeing someone?" Mei asks Samui, as she was preparing an outfit for her. "Uh, yes." "Tobirama, right?" Samui nervously chuckles and nod. "Um, Mei. I hope this isn't uncomfortable-" "Oh, no no. Don't worry about it. I'm happy for you guys." She smiles and angles the outfit on Samui, checking to see if it looks good.

After the photoshoot, Samui was heading out when suddenly Hidan sneaked up behind her, wrapping his arm on her shoulders. "Hey, babe! Where you off to? Wanna grab dinner with me?" Samui yanks his arm off her. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" "What? Just asking my baby out for dinner." "Stop it! There's nothing going on between us, so stop acting like I'm your girlfriend or else someone will see us!" She angrily stormed out. He chuckles and walks pass the lobby receptionist. "Hey cutie~" he hollered at her. He smirks and winks at her, making her blush. He confidently walks into the elevator, heading to the upper level where Mei was at. What he didn't know was that Mei actually witnessed the whole thing.

"Hey, beautiful. Ready to go?" Hidan asked, while coming into Mei's office. She ignored him. He went up to her and gently massages her shoulders. "What's wrong, babe? Too much work?" "What's your relationship with Samui? Seems like you're quite familiar with her." "What are you talking about, babe?" "I saw you downstairs with Samui." "Oh, haha. She's a friend." "Really? Her face obviously did not say the same thing." "Awh, c'mon baby. Dont be jealous~ I swear, she's only a friend. And besides, why would I want to be with anyone else besides you~"

...

"Isn't today Hidan's birthday, hun? What are you gonna do for him?" Miss Joe asked Mei, as they were sorting through clothes in the studio. "He's gonna be back from his overseas trip later tonight, so he'll probably be very tired. I'm gonna go surprise him at his condo and cook him his favorite meal." "Oh how romantic! Have fun tonight then~"

Mei got off work early so she can prepare the stuff. He told her that he wasn't going to be home till 8, so she went a few hours early to prepare the surprise. But to her surpise, he was already home. She opens the door and saw that his shoes and luggage were on the floor. She set the grocery bag down and notices a pair of women's heels. "What the hell?" There was a trail of clothes, both men and women's, that led to his bedroom. She follows it, and gasped when she sees Hidan, sleeping naked on his bed, with two naked girls beside him. "Hidan!" she screamed, waking him and the two girls up. "Wha?" he rubbed his eyes and sees Mei. "Oh fuck! Mei! W-What are you doing here?" She was hyperventilating, too shocked at what she was witnessing. He quickly put on his boxers. "Mei!" She was fuming with rage, there was no way that she was going to listen to what he had to say. She slapped him and ran out the bedroom. He follows behind, calling out her name multiple times. "Mei, wait!" Once she grabbed her purse, she took one last glance at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. "It's over! I don't ever want to see you ever again!" "Mei! Mei!" It was too late. She slammed the door and stormed out.

...

Tobirama got an unexpected call from a familiar bar. He immediately rushes over when the manager told him that Mei was completely drunk, ordering drinks from left to right. Mei was not a drinker, so it was really unusual to see her alone at a bar.

"Thank you for coming." The manager points Mei out to Tobirama. She was still chugging down drinks. "Mei! What the hell are you doing?" "T-Tobi?! Ahahaha! Come join me~" She handed him a cup. He shook his head and went to pay her tab. He drove her to her condo.

"I want to drink more, Tobi~" Tobirama assists Mei to the sofa, and lays her down. She started to cry. "Wah! That asshole! I hate him!" Tobirama sighs and heads to the door. Mei held onto his waist from behind. "I-I'm so sorry for -hiccup- abandoning you and Tsuna. Can you -hiccup- forgive me?" "Mei, you're drunk. Go get some rest." "No! I won't let go until you forgive me!" She was reluctant on not letting go. "You hurt me and Tsuna. But because Tsuna was able to forgive you, I'm willing to too. Now, please let me go." She slowly let go of him. "C-Can you stay with me tonight?" "No," he coldly responds. "Goodnight, Mei."

...

 _Flashback_ *

Mei once loved Tobirama, but soon lost the love and affection due to his workaholic and dangerous lifestyle. She didn't want to be with a man who lacked excitement and romance. She was an aspiring model, working her way up the ladder to become a supermodel and fashion designer. Unfortunately, she became pregnant with Tsuna. Mei wanted to abort the child, because she knew that she wasn't able to take care of her. Even though they both had no experience with children, they just couldn't bring themselves to steal a child's life away. Therefore, they married and decided to have Tsuna.

Days turned to months. Months turned to years. The love was lost. Mei felt trapped in the life that she originally did not want to be apart of. She was tired of it. She wanted to be set free. She got in contact with her old modeling managers and found opportunities at her passion again. With extensive connections that she once had, she got a job at a GG Fashion designer company. She also met Hidan in the process. He was a man who brought excitement to her life. He made her feel special and loved with his words and actions. She was romantically and physically attached to him. After a few months of their secret affair, she decided to officially pursue her dreams and leave behind her family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mei had officially broken all ties with Hidan. He desperately tries to get back with her, but it was impossible.

Mei had been calming her mind, by spending more time with Tsuna. She missed her daughter and the life they used to have. She was also starting to fall in love with Tobirama again. She loved the fact that he was such a gentleman and a loving father, despite his stern personality. She regretting letting him go. Even though he wasn't a fun or exciting person, he was the type of man who cherishes and respects his family. He had never cheated on Mei once, and yet, she neglected him. Mei wanted to be apart of the family again.

…

"Mei has been spending a lot of time with Tsuna lately, huh?" Samui asked, while holding onto Tobirama's hand as they walked back to the apartment from their date. "Yeah." "I'm happy for the both of them. But… I'm also worried." "Worried about what?" He turned to her and saw that she looked gloomy. "Worried that you might go back to your ex." He gently cups his hands on her cheeks to lift up her face to his, as he looked into her eyes. "Samui, I only have you in my eyes. No one would be the same as you." "Promise?" "Yes. I love you more than anything. Besides Tsuna, of course." She chuckles and gently slaps his arm. "Thank you. I love you too."

…

"Thank you for taking care of Tsuna this weekend," Tobirama said to Mei, while she dropped off Tsuna. "Yep, my pleasure." It was an awkward moment. He didn't know if he should close the door yet, because she was still present. "Mommy, do you want to come see my bedroom?" "Eh?" Mei looks over to Tobirama. "May I?" "Y-Yeah, sure." Tsuna guided Mei to her bedroom. Tobirama went back to sit on the dining table to work on his laptop and paperwork.

When Tobirama took his eyes off his paperwork, he barely realized that a whole hour passed by already. He went to check up on Tsuna. He saw that Mei was leaning onto the bed and fallen asleep next to her. He decided to wake Mei up. "U-Uh? I must have fallen asleep." She quickly got up. "It's passed 11 already. I think it's best if you head home, Mei."

…

A few weeks passed and Mei had gotten accustomed to seeing Tsuna every other day. "Mommy, why don't you come back and live with us?" Tsuna asked, while walking back from a movie with her mom. "Tsuna, dear. I'd love to, but-" "How about I ask Daddy?" Mei sighs and laughs at the optimistic child. "Let's get you home, ok."

…

It was Mei's birthday. Her workplace threw a big surprise for her. "Awh, thank you so much, you guys." Samui came up to her and handed her a gift. "Happy birthday, Miss Mei. This is for you." "Thank you, Samui." Miss Joe also handed Mei a gift. "Here you go, hun. May your wishes come true, my best friend." Mei smiled and thanked her. She glanced over to Samui, who was helping herself to some cake. She looked very happy and enjoying the company of others. Mei didn't know why, but she felt a sudden irritation at Samui. It felt as if Samui was a hindrance to her. She gave the innocent girl dirty looks the whole evening.

Miss Joe and a few other colleagues took Mei to a nightclub. GG Bar was holding a special event tonight, so they decided to head there. To Mei's surprise, she saw Samui partying with Karui. The dj called them up and had them dance on the platform with the gogo dancers. They had a lot of fun, showing off their skills. The crowd went crazy. Mei got annoyed at Samui's attention, so she went to take a seat. "Hun, what's wrong? Why ain't you dancin' with us?" "I want to drink!" Mei ended up ordering a shit ton of alcohol. She started chugging it down. "Ah! Slow down, hun!" Miss Joe tries to take away the alcohol from Mei, but she steals it back.

Mei ended up completely drunk. Samui notices her and went to check if she was alright. "Miss Mei?" Samui yanks her up, but she was a complete mess. "Go away!" Miss Joe finally manages to hide all the alcohol. "Miss Joe, I think you guys should take her home." She agreed. They tried to take her but she refused. She threw a tantrum, insisting on drinking more. The girls were unable to help. Samui had no choice but to call Tobirama.

After a while, he finally arrived. Mei immediately notices him and clinged onto him. "My dear~ You made it~ Let's drink~" Tobirama tries to get her off, but her grasp was too strong. He glances over to Samui, who looked quite shocked and mad. "Samui-" "It's ok," she finally manages to say. She understood that Mei was drunk, so she decided to let it go.

…

After some struggle, he finally managed to safely take her home. She was still a little tipsy and clingy, so she continue holding onto Tobirama. He finally yanks her off, making her drop onto the sofa. Her head was spinning. She was about to vomit, so Tobirama assists her to the bathroom. He couldn't stand the image, so he left the bathroom first. After a while, she finally washed her mouth and came out. She saw that he was still there, making sure that she safely got out first before heading out.

"I'll be going now." "Thank you." He was walking to the door, when suddenly, Mei grabbed onto his hand. "Tobi… Can we… start all over again?" He looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?" "I-I want to be apart of our family again." "You are, you're Tsuna's mother, and it's a good thing that you've been spending more time with Tsuna-" "What about with you?" She walked up to him, so close that it made him a little uncomfortable. "Can we be together again?" "Sigh. Mei, we can never be together again." "Why?! What's so good about that little tramp?" He glared at her, making her back away. She had never seen him with that expression before. "Why do you even like her so much?! She's not as beautiful, smart, rich, or famous as me! Why do you choose her over someone like me?!" "Because her feelings for me are sincere, unlike you." That made her speechless, as she drops to the ground, tearing up. He heavily sighs and left her alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Samui, what are you doing here?" an intern asked Samui, who was sitting outside the studio. "I'm here for my photoshoot. They said it was at 7pm, but it's already been more than an hour and they still haven't arrived." "Really? I heard that it was canceled though." "What?! How come nobody told me?!" "Yeah, it is. Nobody's inside. I'm the last person and I'm closing the studio." Samui called Miss Joe, the person in charge of the photoshoot. It was true. She told Samui that it was a last minute change of plans. "Sorry, hun. Gotta go!" "Wait- Ugh. Unbelievable!"

"How was the photoshoot today?" Tobirama asked Samui, as he picked her up. "It was canceled," she pouted. "What? Why? But you've been there for almost 2 hours." "Apparently it was a last minute thing, so they forgot to tell me. Sigh... Whatever though." Tobirama gently places his hand on hers. "It's Friday. Wanna go grab a drink with me?" "Yes, please." He drove to an Izakaya (* _Japanese pub_ ) on the farther side of town. The restaurant was very small, had outdoor seatings, and red lanterns out front (* _kinda like Ichiraku Ramen_ ). "Yo, Tobirama!" greeted the grey hair, handsome man behind the bar. "Long time no see, Kakashi." (* _Why did I chose him? I have no idea, maybe bc I love Kakashi and wanted to feature him! Fun fact: I originally wanted to have Kakashi as our main character, but decided to choose Tobirama instead. And maybe bc there wasn't that much fanfic on him. Lol! Also, bc Tobirama would be a better dilf than Kakashi_ (≖ ͜ʖ≖) ... _JK. Nah, they're both hot, but bc little Tsuna is a Senju, so yeah_...)

"Samui, this is Kakashi, a friend that I've known for a very long time. Kakashi, this is Samui, my girlfriend." The friend eyed Samui. "Ah, so this is the beautiful Samui, eh? You're quite popular at the arena, so why'd you quit?" "Ah, I'm signed under GG Fashion now." "Ohh. Nice!" "Aha, thanks." "Anyways, nice to meet you, Samui," he reached his hand out to her. She grabs it and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too!" He was very humble and had a very adorable smile. Samui couldn't help but admire his friendly, talkative nature. They ended up getting along very well. There were no customers, so the three of them had a great time just chillin', eating, and drinking. After awhile, Samui excused herself to the restroom, leaving the two friends alone.

"She's quite the catch, mate." "Hah, she's somethin' alright... Anyways, wanna come back and help the boss? We're always in need of a good hand like you." "Ahaha, thanks, but no thanks. You've no idea how happy I am where I'm at right now. I'm surprise you're still working for the old man... I'm sure you get this enough from your brother, but you should probably consider quitting, especially since you're a family man. Look what happened to Mei." Tobirama was silent. "Oh shit, sorry mate." That issue was always a sensitive topic for Tobirama. He never liked talking about it. "Does she know that you're associated with the Sarutobi gang?" Tobirama shook his head. "Sigh. Be careful man. Let me just warn ya. Don't let history repeat itself, especially if it's someone who's special to you." Tobirama spots Samui coming back. He handed Kakashi some cash to pay for their bill. "Don't worry man. It's on the house." "Well then, consider this a tip." Tobirama slipped the cash into his tip jar. "You know your bill is not even as expensive as what you just put in there, right?" "Meh. Just helping out a friend." They shook hands and said their goodbyes.

...

It's been a few weeks already, and Samui has not gotten any job offers. Summer had already arrived, and it should have been the best time to get job offers. She called and asked the agency many times, but they just keep saying the same thing: "It's been canceled" or "There's nothing available right now". Samui had never felt so jobless before. Money wasn't necessarily the issue. She was able to save enough to pay for her expenses that'll last her another month. Ever since her mother passed away, she's been working nonstop for nearly 6 years. It just felt weird to be so inactive.

"Don't worry. I'm sure something will come up in no time. Who wouldn't want to hire you, beautiful?" Samui smiles at Tobirama's compliment. They were walking back to the elevator after a good workout at the gym. "I hope that's true." Another couple got inside the elevator too. "You can always be my model~" The couple cringed at Tobirama's compliment. They quickly pulled out their phones, trying to avoid the awkwardness. Samui blushed and playfully slaps his arm. "Stop it~" He leaned in close to her. "So, wanna be my model tonight?" he flirtatiously whispers into her ears. She bit her lower lips and smirked. "We'll see~"

...

"Why is Samui-nee going? Daddy, I want Mommy to go with us instead!" the girl argued back to her dad, as he picked her up after school. "Your mom is not going, so Samui will." Tsuna threw a tantrum demanding to have her mom go with them to Kokoyashi instead (* _totally made up town, inspired by Kyoto [actual town in Japan] and Cocoyashi_ _Village [from One Piece_ ]). "Tsuna!" He raised his voice, making the child frighten and immediately shut up. "Sigh. I'm sorry, child. But your mom's probably too busy." They silently drove home. It was very unpleasant.

It was night time, and Tobirama got a call from Mei. "Hey, I'd be happy to go to Kokoyashi with you guys." "What?" "Uh- Didn't you just text me and invited me to go with you guys to Kokoyashi tomorrow?" He looked through his messages. "Ah fuck." "Excuse me?" "N-Nothing. Uh, well, yeah. Tsuna wanted you to come along with us." "Great! I'll see you guys at GG Station then. Good night!" Tobirama put his phone down and searched for Tsuna, who was happily packing her clothes in her bedroom. "Why did you just text your mom, posing yourself as me and invited her? Wait- how do you even know how to text?" "I'm sorry daddy. I just really wanted mommy to come too... I used the speaking thingy to text." He put a hand on his head and sighed. He went up to her. "What you did was unacceptable." "I'm sorry." "But I'm not going to punish you. Don't ever do this again, you hear me?" She sadly nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Mei arrived early at the train station. She was excited to take a family trip with her family again. She spotted her daughter. "Over here!" she called out, waving her hand to get the child's attention. "I missed you so much mommy!" "Awh, me too!"... "Hello, Miss Mei." Mei looked up and disappointingly saw Samui. "Oh, you're here too?" "Yep. Guess it's gonna be all four of us. The more the merrier, right? Ahaha." "Ahah," Mei awkwardly chuckles. She was upset because she didn't expect Samui to come along too. She sees Tobirama sitting at the edge of the bench. She was about to sit next to him, but Samui went first. Samui opens a water bottle and drinks it. She hands it to Tobirama. "Water?" He smiles and drinks it. 'Disgusting!' Mei thought to herself. Samui leans her arm onto Tobirama's shoulders and whispers something into his ears. They both humorously laughed. "Ahem!" she loudly clears her throat, distracting them. "We should get going now." "Ah, that's right. Let's go."

The four of them got into the shinkansen (* _bullet train_ ). It seats three people on one side and two people on the other. "Mommy, I want you to sit with me." "Of course, dear. Samui, I think you should-" "I'll go sit on the other side," Tobirama interrupted Mei. "O-Ok." He helped them load their luggage on the overhead lockers before taking his seat. Mei sat by the window, Tsuna in the middle, Samui by the aisle, while Tobirama sat on the back row. "Thank you for choosing GG Station. The ride will be x hours long. Please be seated at all times. If you need to use the lavatory, it is located at the back on my right. Blah blah blah safety procedures."

After a long x hours, they finally arrived in Kokoyashi, the mountainous town with lots of traditional culture and structures. They headed straight to the ryokan (* _traditional Japanese inn_ ). It was beautifully structured with a historical building. They entered into the wide common area in the lobby, filled with beautiful views of the garden. "Good afternoon! Welcome to GG Ryokan." An attendant greeted them and checked them in. The attendant led them to their room. Samui was in awe of the place. Their room was a traditional Japanese style room with tatami flooring, futon bedding, old style furnishings, fusuma (* _vertical rectangular panels which can slide from side to side to redefine spaces within a room, or act as doors_ ), shoji (* _door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo_ ) and tokonoma (* _a built-in recessed space in a Japanese style reception room, in which items for artistic appreciation are displayed_ ). Samui opened the fusuma doors and gazed out the balcony, admiring a better view of the garden.

The attendant brewed them some tea and went to the storage closet, next to the tokonoma, and grabbed four clean yukatas out, placing it on the table. "Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, but I've placed your yukatas on the table. The tea should be ready soon. Also, dinner will be served at 7pm tonight. Please let us know 45 minutes ahead of time if you guys would like to cancel your order. Again, thank you, and enjoy your stay." The attendant bowed and left them alone.

Since it was still daylight, they decided to head to the temple first. "Wow! Let's go over there!" Samui and Tobirama trailed away from Mei and Tsuna. 'Where the hell did they go?' The couple explore the whole temple. It had a Zen walking garden, a small waterfall, and a tea house. Tea service was offered with a gold leaf decorated Zen snack. After plenty of pictures were taken, they head to Kokoyashi's hanabi (* _firework_ ) festival.

They all wore yukatas (* _traditional Japanese clothing – summer kimono_ ) and headed to the streets of Kokoyashi, which were lined with various food and game booths and resonating with traditional music. They played games, ate food, watched performances, and danced. It was finally time to display the fireworks, so the group headed to the riverbed. Tobirama saw Mei and Tsuna enjoying the fireworks. It felt nostalgic. Samui snakes her hand around his arm. "You look very serene, my love." He gently smiles, "Every year we'd attend a hanabi festival together. I'm surprised we're able to attend one this year." He looked over to Samui. "I want to attend a hanabi festival with you every year from now on too," he said to her. "I would love to." "Should we go accompany ourselves for a bit?" They sneaked away.

When Mei glanced behind her, she noticed that the couple was already long gone.

After the festival, they finally headed back to the ryokan's onsen (* _hot spring_ ). Tobirama headed to the men's section, while the Samui headed to the women's section. Tsuna and Mei were already inside first. "Where did you guys go, Samui-nee?" "Eh? Uh, we went to play games." Mei rolled her eyes. 'That lying tramp!' "Come join us." "Hai~" Samui takes her towel off and slowly dipped in. Mei was stunned. Not only did Samui look good in bikinis, she looks even better naked. 'This is why you chose her over me, huh?' "Eh? You're leaving already, Miss Mei?"

The attendant served dinner in an elaborate kaiseki feast. "Mm! This is great. Try this." Samui held a piece of food, with her chopsticks, to Tobirama. He leans in and gladly eats it. "It's delicious, right?" "Yeah." Mei was annoyed with their puppy love.

They still had some time to spare, so they all decided to head to the karaoke downstairs. Tsuna sung her favorite song over many times. Mei was starting to get even more annoyed. "Tsuna, why don't you take a break? Here, have some water to clear your throat." "Ok." A certain song caught Samui's attention. She clicked on it and started singing when the music started. "Ooohh. Sweet love, yeah… I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so, I should have held on tight I never should have let you go, I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish I was lying to myself…" Tobirama was very impressed while Mei was fuming even more in jealousy. It felt like Samui was singing about Mei, pleading for Tobirama back. "When you left I lost a part of me. It's still so hard to believe. Come back, baby, please,' cause we belong together. Who am I gon' lean on when times get rough? Who's going to talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up? Who's going to take your place? There ain't nobody better. Oh, baby baby, we belong together~~~" "Wow!" "That was amazing!" Tobirama and Tsuna excitedly clapped their hands, amazed at how good Samui was at singing. She widely grins and bowed, thanking her audience.

Mei couldn't bear it anymore. She was annoyed to the max at Samui. She immediately got up and walked out the karaoke room. "Mommy?" Samui put the mic down and stepped outside. Mei has heavily breathing, trying to calm herself down. "Miss Mei, what's wrong?" She did not respond. "A-Are you mad at me by any chance?" She still refused to talk. "Miss Mei-" Samui gently puts her hand on Mei's arm, gesturing Mei to turn to face her. Mei aggressively shrugs her off. "Don't bother me, Samui!" Mei went back inside the room and grabbed her wallet and phone. "Where are you going mommy?" Tsuna asked. "Ugh! Just leave me alone for a while!" she angrily stormed out the door. It was the first time that Mei yelled at Tsuna, making the frightened child froze with shock. "Oh no." Samui goes and hug Tsuna. She started to cry. "Tob-" "Sigh. Take care of Tsuna. I'll go check up on Mei." "Thank you."

After looking through the lobby and everywhere else, Tobirama finally spotted Mei at the bar. She drank 5 shots of liquor already. "What the fuck, Mei!" He snatched the shot glass away from her. "Give me back my drink!" She tried to steal it back, but he poured it down the bar sink. "Give me another one!" she demanded the bartender. "Don't!" He paid for her tab and carried her back. She was struggling. "Let go! Right now!" "Hell no! Not until you calm your crazy ass down!" After a few failed attempts of struggling, she decided to give up. She was crying at this point. He finally let her down.

"Sniff. Sniff." "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? Mei-" She unexpectedly crashes her lips into his. His eyes widen. He tried to move her away, but she held tightly onto him. After some struggling, he finally pushed her off. "Mei!" She licked her lips to savor his taste. She sneers at his confused and pissed off expression. "Did I taste as good as her~" she teased. He gave her 'the look' that meant 'you better stfu or else'. She was scared, but purposely put up a facade to challenge him. All of a sudden, she started laughing. "You're fuckin drunk, you need to-"

She pushed him away and heads back to the room. Mei called for a taxi and packed her stuff. "Miss Mei, where are you going?!" Samui asked. "I think it's best if I stay elsewhere tonight or else, something unexpected might happen~" Mei mockingly teases and walked out.

* * *

 ** _Author's Message:_**

 _OMFG! I did not expect to make Mei such a bitch! Sorry, to the Mei fans! (***I don't hate her or anything!) LOL I just needed a good story line conflict! I was debating if I should make Hidan or Mei the bad guy. Case closed! It's Mei! Good girl gone bad vibes~ lol._

 _Stay tuned for more! Follow/fav if you're feelin' the story. Leave me a comment if you were shocked!_

 _Hehehe!_ (¬‿¬)

 _P.S. This story got 500+ views now! Yay!_

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 _Sankyu,_

 _iambabygg_ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Message:_**

 _Sorry for going MIA! It's finally summer vaca for me! Yay! So you should expect better progress on uploads. (Unless of course, I'm too busy enjoying life. Lol jk. I have no life. Jk. Or maybe not? Lol!) Anyways, here's the continuation._

 _Sincerely,_

 _iambabygg_ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

 _Recap_ : Mei expresses her feelings to Tobirama. She's hatching a plan to win back the man who she ditched. (Typical Korean and Thai drama villain's right? Lol. Yes, I'm Asian so I do watch Korean and Thai dramas!)

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Hidan spotted Mei at the office and ran to her, begging for forgiveness. "Please! I'm so sorry!" She coldly looked at the pitied fool. She pulled him aside to another room for privacy. "Hidan, let's be honest. We never loved each other. This relationship only lasted this long because of our own selfish desires. You wanted my money, I wanted your attention." He was dumbfounded, but he couldn't deny those allegations. "I'm not mad at you anymore. I mean, you should be happy. Now you can go screw any skanks you want without having to worry about cheating." She patted his shoulders and reached the door handle. "Ah, one last thing. I've seen how you interact around Samui. Did you guys perhaps had a relationship that I didn't know about?"

...

Samui had been getting really bad luck with work. All her go-sees had been unsuccessful, her employers did not like her, and even the models were throwing shade at her. "Look. Isn't that the new model?" a girl whispered. "Oh my god. She's so old and fat!" said another girl. "I know right! How could GG Fashion even find interests in her? What a shame." The two younger models giggled to each other. Samui heard everything. She was fuming with anger, but she had to calm herself down because she didn't want to cause a scene in front of her potential employers.

After the interviews were over, all the models were huddled backstage. The two girls were still gossiping. Samui couldn't stand it anymore, so she confronted them. "What the hell is your guy's problem, huh? You know I can clearly fuckin' hear you, right?" Everybody turned their attention to Samui and the girls. From the onlooker's perspective, Samui was the bad one, because she was the one who approached them first. "S-Samui-nee? What's wrong? W-Why are you raising your voice at me?" the 'frighten' girl asked (* _she was obviously acting to be scared, making Samui look like the bad guy_ ). "Cut the bullshit! If you got something to say, say it to my face then!" The audience were all startled at Samui's aggressive behavior. Miss Joe, who happened to drop by the studio, witnessed the commotion. "Cease this madness right now!" she demanded. "But-" "Zip it! I don't know what's going on, but what I see is a bully, who is terrorizing two innocent girls." Samui was shocked to hear that. 'Me? I'm the bully? Wtf!' The two girls acted defenseless and terrified of Samui. "Miss Samui! This unprofessional behavior is unacceptable! You are hereby suspended until further notice! Leave immediately!" "W-What? No way!" "Right now!" Samui shook her head in disbelief. She glared at the girls, who were clearly snickering.

...

"Ugh! I hate those girls!" Samui yelled, scaring the people who sat near her at the cafe. "Calm down," Tobirama said, while handing Samui a cup of coffee. She pouted. She sipped the hot beverage without cooling it, burning her tongue. She quickly sets it down as Tobirama hands her a napkin. "Tsk tsk." He shook his head and handed her a cup of water to cool her mouth. "Why am I getting such bad luck?!" He chuckled. "Well, maybe you should start off with clearing your mind of negative things. Stop worrying and stressing. It'll get better soon." "That's easy for you to say. You're not that one that's currently jobless and needs to pay her rent and bills in the next few weeks. Ugh. I barely have enough to pay for rent. I won't be able to afford my bills and living costs! Wahh!" Samui laid her head on the table as she mopes in distress. Tobirama chuckled at her. Samui rose her head back up and pouted. "[Sniff] Meanie! Why are you laughing?! You should be comforting me!" He gently smiles and utter five words that left Samui speechless: "Move in with me then." He places his hand on top of hers. "I really mean it, Samui. I'd love to help you." She furrow her brows and warmly smiles. "Thank you, my love. But I don't want to bother you and Ts-" "It's ok, really... Just know that my home will always welcome you." She bit her lips and smiled to the sweet man trying to comfort her. Her heart flutter in warmth at the man's sincerity towards her.

...

After a few days, Samui went to find Mei at her office. "Samui, Miss Joe told me everything. It was extremely unprofessional of you. You made GG Fashion look horrible in front of our clients. There's nothing I can do to help you." "But Miss Mei, how am I going to pay-" "Sorry hun, but I have a meeting to attend to. Excuse me."

Samui moped out the office. "Awh, why the sad face?" She looked up and saw Hidan. She ignores him and walks pass him. "Heard you got into some trouble, babe. Anything I can help you with?" "Leave me alone." "You know, I can help you. I have a lot of connections." She sighed, "Hidan, please stop trying to be friendly with me. We can never be friends... Ever." "Ahahaha! Babe, don't be like that~" She ignored his desperate pleas. "Wait!" Hidan grabbed onto her hand and handed her a business card. "This is my friend, Fuka. She's a new shoe designer looking for a model right now. Don't worry, I can persuade Mei to forgive you and give you permission to take on this job. Just take pictures with some shoes on and you'll be done for the day. Easy as that. The pay is good too. I'll take care of it." "Hidan, I'm not-" "Please Samui. My friend needs a good model to help her business grow. Please don't let her down."

Samui felt uncomfortable with it. Her contract specifically states that she cannot work with other third party agencies or independent businesses without knowledge and consent from GG Fashion. But because of her lack of work lately, she's in need of some extra cash to pay her upcoming bills. Hidan claimed that he already verified it with Mei already. Samui called Mei just to double check. Unfortunately, Mei was away from her office at the moment, but her "receptionist" confirmed that it was indeed already verified.

After some thought, she ended up meeting the recommended shoe designer. Everything went smoothly. The designer really liked her. After a long photoshoot, Fuka came to thank her. "You were great." "Thank you." Fuka handed Samui a check. "Eh, don't you usually deal with paycheck-wise through my agency?" "Oh, well, since we are an independent business, this is how we do it. And for our convenience, we just write out checks. I hope that's fine." "Uh, alright then. Thank you. Goodbye." "Bye!" the woman with long, maroon hair smirked and dialed Hidan when she sees that Samui left the building. "Hello, dear. She just left. Everything went according to plan." "Perfect. I knew I could count on you." "No problem. Muah! Bye."

...

After a few days, Samui finally got a call from the agency. She was told that she had a meeting with the CEO of GG Fashion.

Samui got up from her chair and bowed down to the CEO, Mei, and Miss Joe when they entered the conference room. "H-Hello, Mr. Yagura-sama. Miss Mei. Miss Joe." The three walked passed her and sat down. "Sit," the short man demanded. Samui nodded and obeyed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yagura-sama. I've heard so many positive things about you. I can't believe it that I've never introduced myself to you before. I'm Samui-" "Miss Samui. Zip it." "O-Ok." Mei grabbed a yellow folder from her purse and pulled out some documents, handing it to Samui. "Miss Samui, we have been informed that you have taken a non-consented job from Kiss Shoe's. Here is a copy of the check that you received and the receipt of the check that you've cashed out." Samui's eyes narrowed. She didn't understand why they were bringing this up. "Yes, I did picked up a job from Miss Fuka's shoe business. Is there a problem?" "Miss Samui, you do know that you have signed an exclusive contract with us." Mei handed her the contract. "In Clause 1, Section B, it specifically states that you, the employee, cannot sign or work with any other agencies or independent businesses, without our consent. In Clause 8, Section D, it states that if you are suspended, you are not allowed to pick up any job offers elsewhere." "Y-Yeah, I am aware of that. That's why I've already verified this with Miss Mei." Mei immediately got up from her seat. "Miss Samui! How dare you slander me like that?!" she yelled. Samui was confused as to why Mei was so upset at her. "Hidan told me that you verified and pardoned my suspension. I called you to verify it but you weren't there, so your receptionist answered and told me that you had given me permission." "Unbelievable! I have never done any of that!" Miss Joe got up to calm her friend down. "Samui, Miss Mei and I have never pardoned your suspension. Also, we didn't even know about this until recently." Samui's eyes widen. "B-But- That's unbelievable because-" "Bring my receptionist in to prove it!" Mei demanded.

When the receptionist arrived, she testified that she had never spoken with Samui on the phone before, so it was impossible. Samui couldn't believe it and asked to ask to speak to the receptionist that she had spoken with. "Miss Samui! Stop!" Yagura demanded. "According to these evidence, you have violated your contract. Therefore, we have no other options than to let you go." "But-" "Miss Samui, you're fired. Please, head to HR. That is all, good day." The group left the conference room first, leaving Samui hopelessly shocked and surprised.

After signing some documents from HR, she searched for Hidan. She found him at the studio and started hitting him. "Hey! What the fuck!" "You fuckin' dickhead! How dare you do that to me?!" "What are you talking about?" "Don't act like you don't know shit! You got me fired!" She started slapping and punching him. "Agh! Get off me you bitch!" A security came and separated Samui off from Hidan. Mei came and told the security to drag Samui out the building, since she no longer works there. "You dick! You'll never get away with this!"

Hidan massaged his injured arms and legs. Mei looked at the surrounding audience and gave them the look to "disperse or else". She helped him to his office and grabbed a pack of ice for him. "Mei, don't you think this is too harsh for her?" "Of course not! This is barely enough," she widely grinned with satisfaction. Hidan sighed. He felt bad for getting Samui fired. "You better keep your promise and give me that promotion and pay raise." "Of course, boy. You did well."

Karui just came back from her lunch and notices Samui getting escorted by a security. "Whoa whoa whoa! What's going on here?!" she hysterically asked, while panicking and help releasing Samui from the security's grip. "Sorry, kid. Just following my orders." The security released Samui and heads back to the building. "Samui! What happened? Why were you dragged out from the building?" Samui started crying and planted her face onto Karui's shoulder. "Awh, there there. Let's go sit somewhere." Samui told Karui everything. "That douchebag! I knew he shouldn't be trusted! Samui, why did you even-" She looked at her depressed friend, covered with baggy eyes. "Sigh. Sorry. Let's get you home." Samui wiped her tears. "N-No. You go on back. You're late for work. I can go back myself." "You sure?" She nodded. Karui hugged her and told her to get home safely. They waved bye to each other and parted ways.

...

The former boss poured the emotionless girl a glass of liquor at the bar. She poured it down her throat and slams her shot glass, asking for her 10th round. "Sigh. You know, drinking is never a solution." She slammed her shot glass louder. He sighed and poured her another glass full. She poured it down her throat again and realizes this one was different. It was just water. "B-san!" "I'm sorry, kiddo. No more." "Are you refusing a customer?!" "Yup. Read the sign." He pointed to a sign that read: "We have the right to refuse service." She pouted and sat on another stool. "Omoi!" She slams her cup, demanding him to fill her cup. He awkwardly smiled, knowing that B will yell at him if he gave her more alcohol. "Omoi!" she yelled. "No! Omoi, go call Karui to come get her home." "Ok, boss!"

B notices the familiar man who entered the bar. "Ay! Tobirama!" Tobirama turned to see who called out to him and notices B waving at him. "What's up." B pointed to a very drunken Samui, laying on the bar. "What happened to her?" "I heard she got fired today." "What?! Why?" "I don't know. Do you mind taking her home?" "Uh yeah, no problem." He tapped Samui on the shoulders. "Hey, let's go home." Samui shrugged the person touching her to go away. He continues tapping her and she pushed him. "Get off me you jerk!" He sighed and carried her over his shoulders. "You gonna be alright?" B asked. "Yep. I'm good." Samui's head was spinning. She finally realized that someone carried her. She started struggling and hitting the person. "Ahh! Let go of me you jerk!" She bit his back. "Agh! Samui!" He let her down and she tries to run away but stumbles and fall. "Samui, it's me!" Her vision was blurry. After some concentration, she finally sees Tobirama. "Huh, my love!" She giggled and hugged onto him. She started kissing his cheeks and held onto him tighter. "Ok that's enough. Let's go!" After some struggle, he finally got her to his car.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Message**_ _: I still can't write an action scene for shit! But I did my research and worked really hard for this action choreography scene! Lol!_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

After buckling Samui, Tobirama closes the passenger door and turns to see four men in front of him. "Well well well. Who knew Sarutobi's dog would take advantage of a drunken woman?" one of the man teases. Guy 1 charges at him, but Tobirama counters it and uppercut him. All of a sudden, Guy 2 jumped in and landed a kick on Tobirama, making him bounce off his car. Tobirama grunts in pain and quickly dodges the guy's punches and elbow strike him on the neck before pulling the guy's head down and kneeing his head, making the man tumble backwards and fall. Guy 3 pulled out his dagger-like pocket knives and swung it at him. He backs up and dodges all of Guy 3's swings. Guy 4 all of a sudden pulled out his pistol and shoots at Tobirama, nearly missing. Tobirama got distracted by the gun shot, allowing Guy 3 to successfully slash Tobirama's left arm. "Fuck!" Tobirama was pissed off, so he struck the man with a round kick body, leaving a heavy blow to the opponent's head. Guy 4 continues shooting. Tobirama quickly runs and duck for cover. "Come out you little shit!" demanded the cocky man with the weapon. Tobirama dashes through the alley, allowing the enemy to waste his bullets. Guy 4 finally realizes Tobirama's tactic and stopped shooting. Instead, he went to the car to see who the woman is. Before he can get a good look, Tobirama sneaked behind him and tackled him down. Tobirama gains the top dominant position, so he aggressively and continuously strike the man's head. Afterwards, Tobirama put him in a rear naked choke hold. Guy 4 gasps for air, but soon gave in to the lack of oxygen. Tobirama stood victorious and finally drove off.

He puts Samui in bed, before heading to the bathroom and wash his wound. He puts a clean cloth on his cut and applied pressure on it to stop the bleeding. After the blood stopped, he applied antibacterial ointment on the wound and wrapped a bandage around his arm. He was about to doze off when his phone started ringing. "Tobirama, what happened? Why didn't you go to the meeting?" "Sorry, sir. Something came up." "Sigh. Alright, it's ok." "Thank you, sir."

…

The next morning Samui woke up to the worst hangover ever. "Ugh." She looked around and notices that she was in Tobirama's bed. She saw Tobirama sleeping face down next to her, shirtless, with a bandage around his arm. "Tobira-" she was about to wake him up and ask him what happened, but immediately ran to the bathroom instead. Tobirama woke up to the noise of distress vomiting. "You alright there, alchy?" he teases. Samui lifts her head from the toilet bowl and glares at Tobirama, who was mockingly smirking at her. She was about to argue but immediately faced back to the toilet bowl and continues puking.

After clearing her system of alcohol, she heads to the dining table. Tobirama served Samui a bowl of miso soup along with a cup of ginger tea and aspirin. "Awh, thank you, my love." "Your welcome." He allowed her to finish the hangover fix before asking her about last night. She sighed loudly. "I got fired." "What?! Why, how?" She explained the whole situation to him. "There's gotta be something going on." "Tobirama-san, it's ok." "What do you mean its ok? It's definitely not ok. They clearly fucked you over." "Tobirama! Please! It's ok." She sadly looked down. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" "Y-Yeah." He held onto her hand. "Sorry." "No, don't be. I should be the one that's sorry. I probably caused a lot of trouble for you yesterday night." "Nah, it's ok." "Wait, but what happened to your arm? I didn't cause that, did I?" He looked at his arm. "What, no! Of course not." "What happened then?" She got up and lifted his sleeve up to examine it. "Are you really ok? It looks like a deep cut. Shouldn't you see a doctor?" "Samui, it's ok, really." "Ok then." "So, what do you say about moving in with us?" She had a concerned expression. Tobirama wraps his arm around her waist, allowing her to sit on his lap. "You don't want to?" "No, it's not that. It's just that, I don't know if Tsuna will like that. And I don't want to be a hindrance to you guys." "Samui, you're someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Sooner or later, I'm gonna want to grow a family with you too. She'll soon have to accept that." "Tobirama-san~" She was really happy and relieved to hear that, making her get a little teary. "Why are you crying," he asked. She gently smiles, "Thank you for taking such good care of me, Tobirama-san." He smiled. "Of course, because I love you." "Awh, I love you too." Samui lays her arms over Tobirama's shoulders and leans foward, pressing her lips against his.

…

A few days passed by and Samui had already put in her moving notice. She sold a lot of her stuff already but the stuff that she didn't sell was boxed up and put in a nearby storage room that she had recently rented. "Are you sure you really want to move in with him, Samui?" Karui asked, while helping Samui move the boxes to the storage room. "Why?" "I don't know. You guys only started dating for a few months." "Yes, but we've known each other longer than that." "Don't you think it's still too little though? Why didn't you just move in with me until you can find another place to stay?" Samui smiles and lays the box down. "I've never been so sure about someone before. I really believe that he's the one." "Sigh. Ok, as long as you're happy with him. Just know that your girl will always be here for you." "Thank you, my best friend." "So what are you going to do now? Are you gonna find another job? Wait, or are you going to marry him?!" "Karui! Ahaha, well, I don't know. We'll just see how things go."

...

"Samui-nee, why are you bringing your luggage to our house? Are you sleeping over?" Tsuna asked. Samui turned around to Tobirama, giving him the "What? You didn't tell her?" look. Tobirama bent down to talk to the confused girl. "Tsuna, from now one, Samui will be living with us." "What? Why? Where is she going to sleep?" Samui places her hand on Tobirama's shoulders. "Tsuna, Samui is a very special friend to me. And right now she needs a place to stay. So, from now on, she'll be living with us." "Eh? Uh, ok, I guess."

"I can't believe it that you didn't tell Tsuna about us," Samui disappointingly said, while hanging her clothes in his bedroom closet. "I'm sorry," he said, while suddenly hugging her. "This is a sensitive topic for Tsuna, and I don't know how she'll react." Samui sighed and turned to face him. "I understand that, but how long are we going to put up this 'act'? I want to be known as your girlfriend, not your 'special friend.'" "I promise I'll tell her soon." "Sigh, ok." He leans in and starts kissing her neck. "Tobirama-san! Tsuna is just next door." "Don't worry, she's already asleep." "Ahh~ Tobirama~ S-Stop, at least lock your door." XOXO...


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's Message_** _: I'm doing a new writing format, where there will be more paragraphs to distinguish the character's conversation, thoughts, narrations etc. It should be easier and better for readers to follow along._

 _Recap_ _: Samui moved in with Tobirama. He hasn't told Tsuna that he's dating Samui, and Samui is upset about that._

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

It was a late evening, and Samui was preparing dinner in the kitchen for the father and daughter. Tobirama sneaked behind Samui and blindfolded her eyes.

"Eh? What are you doing? I'm still cooking." She moved his hands away from her eyes. He held out a small jewelry box in front of her. "Hm?" She turned off the stove and turns around to him. He smiles and handed the box to her. She takes the present and opens it. It was a beautiful pair of diamond stud earrings. Her eyes widen at its extravagant beauty. "Tobirama-san?"

"This is for you to wear to GG Entertainment's celebratory ceremony this weekend."

"Wow, this looks very expensive. You shouldn't give me something so lavish like this."

"No, keep it. A special lady like you deserves a special gift like this."

She warmly smiles and puts her arms around his shoulders, bending him down and kisses his cheek. "Thank you, my love."

...

The three were getting ready for the big event tonight.

"Do I really have to go too, daddy?" Tsuna asked, while lying on the sofa and playing games on his phone.

"Of course. Now hurry up and put on your shoes," he said, while grabbing the phone away from her. "Samui, are you ready?" He was in the middle of texting someone when all of a sudden, he froze in amazement. His jaws dropped at how beautiful his woman was.

"How do I look?" Samui asked, while walking through the bedroom door. She wore an off-shoulder chiffon, high slit, sparkly pink dress paired with ankle strap stiletto sandals. She had her hair in a polished high bun and wore a diamond choker paired with the diamond stud earrings that he gave her.

"Samui-nee, you look so pretty! Like a princess."

"You look so... beautiful." His eyes were so focused on her, that she started to blush.

She shyly smiles and thanked them. She grabs her white clutch and phone. "Shall we head out then?"

...

All eyes were on Samui as she walked inside the event building, accompanied side by side to Tobirama.

"Wow! Look at her! Such a beauty!" The guests whispered to each other. Samui couldn't help but listen to the positive compliments.

"Do you think that's her husband?" one of the guest asked his buddy.

"I don't know, I doubt it. I don't see a ring on her finger. Plus, they aren't even holding hands or anything," the buddy replied.

Samui pouted. 'You guys are wrong! He is my boyfriend!' She wanted to yell that to them so badly, but it would have been improper. They walked further into the event lounge room and spotted Hiruzen.

"Samui! Tsuna! Tobi! So glad you could make it." Tsuna hugged the old man, while Samui exchanged greetings with her former boss.

"This is a beautiful party setup, sir."

"Thank you, dear. You look beautiful yourself. Now girls, please enjoy the party while I borrow this man for a bit, ok."

"Haha, feel free." Samui and Tsuna went to the dessert table to sample the snacks, while Hiruzen and Tobirama left the hall.

...

Tobirama and the CEO went to the rooftop in order to talk in private. He saw that Hiruzen nodded, gesturing him to state his report. "Sir, there's been rumors spreading that the Root group is planning a coup against our corporation and many of our shareholders. According to our investigation, they were involved in the fraudulent corruption and assassination of the Branch group. Unfortunately, we still don't have much information on how soon they'll directly target us."

They thought they were alone on the roof, but they were wrong. They both noticed and sensed someone up there with them.

Hiruzen sighed. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think the best thing we should do right now is just be prepared for the worst case scenario. We will destroy whatever it is that comes to harm us."

The boss and his right hand walked back to join the attendees. Tobirama saw that there was a swarm of men around Samui. They were all chatting. She seemed like she was having a really good time. She started laughing at one of the guy's joke. They were clearing hitting on her. He was getting jealous.

Hiruzen was able to grasp the situation. "Tobi." He called, but no answer. "Tobi." Still no answer. "Tobi!"

"Ah, yes?"

"Sigh. A girl like Samui obviously has her heart with you. But be careful though. If you don't show it that your heart is with her, then that might be something to worry about." He gave Tobirama an encouraging smile and left to attend to the other guests.

Tobirama walks towards Samui. "Hey! Where have you been this whole time?" He went up to her and held onto her waist. She looked at him, slightly confused as to why he's being so affectionate. All the men sighed. They now knew that it was impossible to try to flirt with her. They soon started leaving one by one. "H-Hey? Where are you guys going?" She called out to her new friends, but they all slowly dispersed. She turned to look at Tobirama. He had a very intimidating face that meant 'back off'. He finally notices that she was looking at him. He awkwardly tried to laugh it off. She glared at him and moved his arm away from her, as she started to walk away from him.

'Ah shit.' Tobirama chased after her and tried to apologize but she ignored him. "Samui~" He grabs onto her wrist, but she yanked it away. "Samui, listen to me, alright. I'm sorry! I got jealous because there was so many guys flirting with you, that I tried to shoo them away." When he lifted his head up, he saw that Samui was standing right in front of him.

"Why would you be jealous? You don't trust me with guys?"

"No- What? I mean, no, I don't think of you like that. It's just that, I feel insecure that you'll leave me for someone else. I just… I don't want to have to go through the same thing I went through with you know who."

She sighed and smiled. "My love~ I would never cheat on you. You know that I love you more than anything. How could I ever hurt my dearest? I would be so heartbroken."

"Really?"

"Of course!" She went up to him and embraced him. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry for overreacting."

"I love you, Tobirama-san."

"I love you too." He leaned in and kisses her nude matte colored lips. She kisses him back. "I know a good place where we can – muah – get some privacy~"

She looked around to check if there was anybody. The coast was clear. "Let's go then~" He held her hand and they sneaked away. XOXO…

*What they didn't know was that someone actually saw them. It was none other than Tsuna.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Ready to go?" asked Tobirama. Samui nodded and went to say her goodbyes to her former boss and coworkers while Tobirama went to get Tsuna. As she was putting her drink away, she heard a camera shutter. She turned around and saw Hidan, who was taking pictures of her.

"You look sexy as fuck, babe," he complimented.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"What I do best, duh. I'm the event's photographer. And look, I just captured tonight's main attraction." He showed the pictures that he had just taken of Samui. She was impressed. She looked pretty good in it. She then remembered how much she despised him, so she disregarded his presence and walked away. He followed and grabbed onto her hand. "Awh, don't run away from me, babe. I missed you~ I still wanna chat."

She yanked her hand away, turned around and glared at him. "I honestly don't know what I saw in you. You are nothing but a conniving, manipulative jerk. I don't ever want to see you again, so back the fuck off!"

"Is there something wrong?" Tobirama asked, in an intimidating tone. He stepped in front of Samui and confronted Hidan.

Showing no signs of unease, Hidan widely grinned. "Ah, not at all. We just wanted to catch up, isn't that right, my sexy babe? Oh wait, that's ex-babe~"

Tobirama stepped closer to face Hidan, and was about to hit him, but fortunately Samui held him back.

"Tobirama! Ignore him. Let's just go!" Samui eagerly begged, trying hard to not cause a scene. Tobirama obeyed and decided to back away.

As they were walking away, Hidan started to hysterically laugh. "Bahahaha! Is that all you're gonna do? Walk away? Hahaha! Just remembered that I hit it first!"

"Tobira-" Before Samui could finish speaking, Tobirama was already charging towards Hidan. He tackled him down and started striking Hidan with his fists. Hidan desperately guards himself. Everybody turned to look at the brawl. "Stop it!" After a short while, the security arrived came to break them up.

"What is going on here?!" Hiruzen went up to Tobirama and demanded him to apologize. Hidan wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and smirked. Refusing to do so, he stormed out.

"Tobirama!" Samui apologized on his behalf. She grabbed Tsuna and also walked out.

They drove home in silence. After putting Tsuna to bed, Samui finally spoke to him when he got out of the shower.

"Why did you do that? I specifically asked you to ignore him because I knew you were going to cause a scene."

He ignored her and threw his clothes in the closet.

"Tobirama!" She went up to him and demanded him to explain himself.

"Sigh. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He grabbed a pillow and spare blanket from the closet and walked out, closing the door behind him.

...

When she woke up the next morning, she saw that Tobirama was not home. She made breakfast and woke Tsuna up.

"Samui-nee, why are you still living with us?" Tsuna asked, while sitting across from her at the dining table.

"Eh?" Samui was surprised to hear that. She saw that Tsuna looked gloomy.

"You're not my mom, not my aunt, not even a relative. So why are you still living with us?"

"T-Tsuna..."

"I'm not hungry." She left the dining table and walked to her room, closing the door shut.

'What was that?' Samui sighed and decided to put the food away. She didn't have an appetite after that awkward conversation.

...

Tobirama was standing before Hiruzen in his office. "Sir."

"That photographer is pressing charges against you."

"That little shit!" Tobirama was enraged! He was about to walk out and find Hidan to beat him up again.

"But!" Hiruzen shouted, "He said he's willing to forgive you if you apologize to him."

"Hell no!"

"Tobi! You have no choice! He's coming here in a bit."

"Sir! I won't-"

"'No' is not an option! I expect you to work things out with him. I know how furious you are right now, but you have no choice! If you really wanted to beat the crap out of him, you should have waited to do that elsewhere in a quieter place. But you messed up by assaulting him where it had so many eyewitnesses. Therefore, that's your punishment."

They ended up waiting an extra hour for Hidan.

"Haha, sorry for my late arrival. I was still busy making love to this bitch I met last night at your party."

Tobirama got up from his seat but Hiruzen gestured for him to sit. Hidan grinned and went to comfortably sit in one of the guest chairs. He mockingly grinned at Tobirama.

"Mr. Hidan, I'm glad you could make it, despite your late arrival."

"Yeah, no problem."

"We can't thank you enough for forgiving us-"

"Uh uh uh, I didn't forgive you yet~" he teased.

"Yes, that's correct. Therefore, Tobirama is here to apologize for his actions. Tobirama."

Tobirama heavily sighed. He did not want to do this at all. "Hidan, I apologize for what happened last night. I'm sorry."

"What was that? Can you say that louder?" he teased, while putting a hand on this ear, acting as if he didn't hear.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night. Please forgive my actions."

"Ahahaha! Who would have thought that I'll ever get to hear those sweet words from that intimidating face! Ahahaha! I know Samui does!"

His mockery was very unbearable. Even Hiruzen was starting to get annoyed. "Mr. Hidan, you're a really funny guy. I like you. But have you ever picked your teeth up with broken fingers?"

He immediately stopped laughing. "What did you say?"

Hiruzen got up from his chair and walked around him. "Let's just hypothetically say, we found a rat at our party last night. He bathe in our hot soup, which was supposed to be the main course to serve our guests. Instead, it was ruined and now our guests won't be having dinner. Unlucky for him, we caught him. Now what do you think will happen to him? Well, let's just say that he'll have to say 'goodbye' to the world and life he loved."

"W-What is that supposed to mean?" Hidan asked. He was clearly feeling a little intimidated by Hiruzen's tale.

"'Roots' will always just be underground… never on top."

Hidan's eyes widen. He could feel his heart beating fast and his breathing quickened. For the first time, he had a serious expression on. "I think I've visited long enough." He got up from the chair and stormed out.

Once he left, Tobirama confusingly turned to Hiruzen. "Sir?"

"We checked the cameras from last night. A man with grey hair went up to the roof before we did. I was curious about him, so I had our people check who he was. He belonged to Root's group. He is our enemy. Tobirama, from now on, be careful of him and make sure Samui doesn't get involved with him anymore."

"Yes, sir!"

...

It was lunch time, and Tsuna still refused to eat. Worried, Samui decided to call Tobirama.

"What's wrong with her?" Tobirama asked, while rushing inside.

"I don't know. She was just in her room the whole morning."

He knocked on her door. "Tsuna? It's daddy."

She opened the door and went back to sit on her bed, staring blankly at her tablet.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" he asked, while moving closer to her. She shook her head, refusing to talk. "Are you sick?" He places a hand on her forehead to measure her temperature. She was ok.

"Can I go stay at mommy's place for a while?" she finally asked in a monotonous tone.

"What? Why?"

"Because... I miss mommy."

"Sigh. Alright. But I'll have to get her permission first, ok?" She nodded. "Samui told me that you haven't eaten yet." She nodded again. "Well, if you want me to ask your mom, then I'm gonna need you to eat something first, ok?"

"Ok." She walked to the dining table, and Samui served her her favorite dish, katsudon. Usually she would be excited, but instead, she looked at it with a somber expression. They all ate in silence.

...

"I'm sorry for being irrational yesterday," he finally said, while still sitting at the dining table and drinking his tea.

Samui finished doing the dishes and dried her hands. "Honestly, I should be thanking you for beating him up instead." He chuckled at her response. "I'm sorry too. I should have stopped you from the get go. And I should have mentioned that we used to date."

"Nah, whatever. Let bygones be bygones. What matters now is that I have you."

Samui embraced him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for taking such good care of me, my love."

...

Tsuna had started school again, and Samui volunteered to send and picked her up every day. She thought it was going to be fun, but Tsuna gave her the silent treatment. Every time that Samui tried to talk or play with her, Tsuna would decline.

It was finally the weekend, so Tsuna was allowed sleepover at Mei's. Tobirama and Samui both dropped Tsuna off.

"Oh, you're both here?" Samui awkwardly forced a smile to greet her former boss.

"As planned, Tsuna will spend the weekend with you. I'll come pick her up this Sunday." He handed Mei Tsuna's backpack. "Be good to you mom, ok?"

"Hai~" After saying their goodbyes, the couple soon left.

...

Mei was busy with work, so she had the TV on for Tsuna while she sat at her workstation. Tsuna was getting bored.

"Mommy, can't we play instead?"

"Dear, I'm very busy right now. Just continue watching your shows or play your tablet."

After a few hours past, she asked her again. "Mommy, can't we play now?"

"Tsuna! Stop bothering me!"

She felt sad for being ignored. It was dinner time, and they both sat at the dining table. Mei was still glued to her laptop.

"Mommy?"

"What, dear?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I saw Daddy and Samui-nee kiss." Mei finally took her eyes off the laptop and looked at her child. "I-I don't know how I feel about that. I don't want Samui to replace you. Or me."

"So you're saying you don't like Samui, right?"

"I like Samui-nee. But… I don't want her to replace you, Mommy. I want all of us to be together again. Daddy left you. I don't want Daddy to leave me too."

Mei smirked. She was secretly thinking of a plan. A wicked one.

* * *

 _ **Author's Message** : Wow! Turns out, both Hidan and Mei are villains! Haha, stay tuned to see what happens next!_ iambabygg ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	18. Chapter 18

_Recap_ _: Feeling threatened that her father is going to abandon her, Tsuna decides to follow her mom's wicked advice in order to force Samui to leave._

 **Chapter 18**

"Almost done?" Tobirama asked Samui, as she finishes getting ready.

"Yeah, just a sec."

Tobirama had been so preoccupied with work lately, that they hardly had any time together. There had been a lot of issues regarding the business shareholders for GG Entertainment. Many partners had been requesting to terminate their shares, so Tobirama had to put in extra time to investigate what was going on. In addition, Samui has been unsuccessful at finding modeling jobs. Even with her extensive experience, nobody would hire her. (* _This is because Mei had secretly 'blacklisted' Samui from finding jobs_. _She also secretly did this in the previous chapters. Mei holds a lot of powers and connections in the modeling world. It's true what they say, people can really "make or break ya"._ )

She felt bad for living with Tobirama and not paying bills, so she returns the favor by taking care of Tsuna and the household chores. She expected to have fun with Tsuna, since they live together now, but that wasn't the case. Tsuna had been very bratty to her and constantly make Samui do chores or favors for her. Samui didn't mind at first, but soon started to get annoyed, because Samui felt like she was being treated as Tsuna's personal maid. Therefore, Samui was super excited to finally get a day away from Tsuna and head to the vineyard for a romantic wine tasting date with her love.

"I'm ready~" Samui said, while putting on her shoes. She saw that Tobirama was on the phone and looked disappointed. "What's wrong?"

"Mei said she can't watch Tsuna this weekend." Tsuna secretly smiled. She knew that her mom was purposely going to bail out on her that weekend, because they both didn't want Tobirama and Samui to spend time together.

"Daddy, can we go to the movies then?" she quickly asked. He looked at Samui first, seeing if she'll give him permission. He knew that this weekend meant a lot for Samui, since they'll finally get some alone time, but with Mei's sudden bail, they wouldn't be able to enjoy themselves. She sighed and nodded, allowing him to go. He asked Samui to come along too, but she kindly declined, because she rather spend the rest of her day secretly ranting her ass off to Karui.

...

"I don't know if I'm just being evil, but this kid is really getting on my nerves!" Samui shouted to Karui, as they sat across from each other at a frozen yogurt shop. "Yesterday she asked me to go buy her some school supplies, so I was like, 'aight'. She specifically handed me my purse, and I went. After grabbing all the twenty-something items and ready to pay at the checkout, guess what happened? I did not have my wallet! You know how embarrassing that was?! She obviously took my wallet out to mess with me! Because I clearly remembered I had it in there! Thankfully, a guy pitied me and helped pay for my items. And then he asked for my number, but obviously I declined and dashed away."

"Sounds like a great kid," Karui teased.

"Karui!"

"Ahaha! What did you expect? You're soon-to-be stepdaughter is obviously feeling threatened by you." Samui gave her a confused look. "Put yourself in her shoes. If your parents just recently divorced, you'd be very vulnerable. You might even blame yourself that you were the cause of their break up. And then all of a sudden, the pretty girl, who you saw as a friend and sister, starts making out with your dad and even moved in with you guys. Worst thing of all, they never even mentioned that they were dating. I mean, the kid's only 5, but communication is still important. Especially if you're trying to not hurt the kid's feelings."

"Wait, wait, wait! Tsuna saw me and her dad make out?!" Karui nodded. "And how the hell did you know?"

"Ah, I just found out about it not too long ago. It was circulating around work. I was meaning to tell you, but I totally forgot about it until now. I'm guessing this information was spread by Hidan, since he was the photographer at that party."

Samui felt so bad! It had already been almost four weeks since she moved in and they still have not even told Tsuna about their relationship yet.

…

After bugging Tobirama the whole day, they finally decided to have a talk with Tsuna, regarding their relationship. To Samui's surprise, Tsuna was extremely calm about it.

"Are you really ok with this, Tsuna?" Tobirama asked.

"Yeah, why not? I like Samui-nee."

Samui smiled with relief. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off from her chess. "Awhh, thank you so much for understanding, chibi~" She embraced Tsuna, but it felt weird. Tsuna just stood there like a twig, completely emotionless. When Samui finally let go, Tsuna forced a smile.

"Daddy, it's going to be my birthday soon. Can I and mommy plan it?"

"Of course."

…

Samui notices that her coin pendant necklace was gone from her night table, so she nicely asked Tsuna if she saw or took it.

"I don't know."

"Hm, are you sure? I have never taken it out from my night table. There's no way it can just walk away. And I highly doubt your daddy would take it."

"Samui-nee! Are you accusing me of taking it?!"

"N-No, not at all."

They heard the front door opened, and all of a sudden, Tsuna started crying. "Eh?! Chibi, why are you crying?"

Tsuna ran to her dad when he came inside. "Daddy! Samui-nee yelled at me and accused me of stealing her stuff!"

Samui was surprised that Tsuna had just accused her of that. Tobirama was a little confused and demanded an explanation from both sides. (* _due to his lawyer instincts_.) He reached a verdict, and decided that since there was no witnesses or proof, they must both apologize to each other and help look for the necklace. They all spent the night looking for it, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find it somewhere. Maybe, you accidentally put it at the rental storage?"

"That's impossible. That necklace was the only memento of my mom, and it was my 'lucky charm', so I always keep it with me. I remember putting it in the night table the first night I moved in."

"Samui, I'm sure you probably just misplaced it. We'll look again tomorrow, alright? So come to bed."

...

It was finally the weekend, and they were celebrating Tsuna's birthday at Mei's beach house. Her house was very private and close to the pier, so there was plenty of space to rent a giant bounce house for the kids. Most of the guests consisted of Mei's friends and colleagues though.

"Isn't this way too fancy for a 6 year old?" Karui joked to Samui, while grabbing a tiramisu. "I don't get it. Why would Mei want to have Tsuna's birthday party at her beach house? It's so far. And it's already the beginning of fall. Why can't they just be like regular people and go to the amusement park or arcade?"

"Who cares? They planned it together, and everybody's having a good time. I'm surprise there's actually a lot of people who came."

"Eh, this is probably just one of her event to promote her new designs or something." Karui glanced over to Samui and noticed that she looked a little gloomy. "Dammit, I'm sorry." Samui shook her head, gesturing that it was alright.

"Excuse me miss," said a waiter, as he walked up to the two. "Do you mind assisting me in setting up and restocking the 'drinks' table?" Karui looked around. She didn't want to, but saw that there were no other waiters present and he was carrying a boatload of beverages, so she decided to volunteer. "Uh, I think I might need both of you." They both looked at each other with confused expression. They didn't understand why he would need the both of them, but they decided to help anyways, since they had nothing better to do anyways. As Karui and Samui was cleaning and decorating the table, he clumsily carries over the replacement juice jars. Annoyed at how clumsy he was, Karui decided to help carry some to the table. There was finally one last jar, and he purposely trips in front of Samui! Quick to assess the situation, Samui immediately leaped to her left, landing on the ground, avoiding the spilled drink. Suddenly, Karui screamed and all the guests turned to see what the commotion was. The waiter gasped when he saw that Karui ended up being the victim instead of Samui. Karui was now drenched in a tropical rum punch, along with mint leaves and tiny slices of oranges. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Karui was so embarrassed and cold, that all she wanted to do was beat the crap out of the waiter. Samui immediately grabbed onto her friend and dragged her to the restroom. Some of the guests quietly snickers, pitying her. Mei on the other hand was pouting with disappointment. She specifically hired that waiter to do one job, and he failed.

After drying up, Samui forced Karui to head on back to the party to sing 'Happy Birthday' for Tsuna. She refused at first, but after Samui's constant bugging, she gave in. The cake was on the table and the birthday girl was already seated at her throne, next to her mother. The guests huddled around and took pictures of the mother-daughter, adoring their cuteness.

"Daddy, come sit with me too." Tobirama refused, but the guests kept insisting. He had no choice now, so he went to sit beside them. He spotted Samui. He thought she was going to be upset, but instead, she smiled and encouraged him to smile so the camera guy can take a good photo of them. After they finish singing, it was now time for Tsuna to close her eyes and make a wish. Instead of doing it quietly, she looked up to her parents and said, "I wish for mommy and daddy to be get back together so we can be one big, happy family again." All the guests 'awhh~' at the little girl's wish. She then turned to look at Samui and continues, "And I wish that the people who don't belong in our family will leave us alone forever."

Samui felt a sudden chill through her body and frowned in disbelief. It felt as if Tsuna had just shot an arrow right through her chest.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Karui saw that Samui looked completely dejected. She awkwardly tries to comfort her friend, but Samui shrugs her off. She quickly turned around, trying to hide her tears, and walked away.

'Oh, fuck. Samui!' Tobriama got up from his seat. Tsuna grabbed onto his hand. "Daddy, don't go yet. We haven't eaten the cake yet." He glared at Tsuna, removing her hand from him and quickly follows Samui. "Daddy?!" Tsuna got up from her seat too, but Mei stopped her, gesturing that it was alright for him to leave, since they had already accomplished their real goal.

Tobirama yells for Samui to stop, but she continues heading further away. When he finally caught up to her, he grabbed onto her wrist and pulls her in for a hug. "Let me go!" she demanded. She struggled to free herself from his embrace, but he held her tighter. After some failed attempts, she finally gave in and starts crying. He gently pets her head and tries to soothe her as she sobbed in his arms.

When she finally stopped crying, he apologized on behalf of Tsuna's bitter behavior. He promised that he'll straighten things out with Tsuna and punish her. "Forget it, Tobirama-san. If I was her, I'd be upset too. It was my fault for not considering her feelings beforehand." He kisses her forehead and hugs her one last time before walking her back.

Most of the guests had already left. Tobirama forced Tsuna to apologize to Samui. She was reluctant at first, but her dad's fierce tone scared her, so she ended up apologizing. They originally planned to visit a nearby aquarium the following day, so Mei invited them to spend the night at her place. Samui didn't feel comfortable, since Mei's house only had 1 bedroom, so she decided to rent a hotel room with Karui. Tobirama insisted on renting a hotel room too, but Mei and Tsuna insisted that that would have been unnecessary, since he can sleep in the living room.

…

The next day, Tsuna purposely steals her father's attention away from Samui. She simultaneously grabs onto her parent's hands and merrily walks around the aquarium. Tobirama tried many times to let go of her hand, but it was impossible. Feeling left out, Samui decided to ditch the aquarium and hang out with Karui at a bar on the pier.

"Want anything? My treat." Samui shook her head. All she wanted to do was get away from them.

After a while, the family finished visiting the aquarium and came to dine at the pier. They asked the girls to join them too, but they declined. Feeling a little tired and bored, Samui walked to the edge of the pier. She tuned out the noises and activities behind her and glances over the vast ocean beneath her. The gushing waves were somewhat relaxing. It felt very peaceful. She closes her eyes and zoned out to the wondrous nature. Suddenly, her peaceful moment was taken away from her. Tsuna screamed into her ear, earning a startled jump from Samui. The child hysterically laughs and teases Samui.

"Chibi! That's not funny!"

"Hahaha, yes it was! You jumped! Hahaha!"

Samui glares at Tsuna. The kid was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Why are you mad, Samui-nee? I guess you don't want 'this' then?" She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a necklace. Samui's eyes widen when she recognize that it was her coin pendant necklace that she recently lost.

"Tsuna! You had it all along and you lied to me?!" Samui tries to get it, but Tsuna steps back.

"Ahaha, too slow!" she teased. 'But no, I didn't have it. Mommy did." Samui demanded an explanation. "I was told that I'm not supposed to tell you this. Oh well! Hahaha!" Tsuna playfully swings the necklace around, making Samui very anxious. She was afraid that Tsuna might accidentally drop it into the water.

"Tsuna, give it to me right now, or else-" before she could finish her sentence, she sees the necklace fly out of Tsuna's hand. Samui tries her best to catch it, but it was impossible. In just a split second, it flies over the pier handrails and fell straight into the ocean. Samui gasped in disbelief! Her mother's memento had just disappeared into the ocean right before her eyes! She felt as if her heart had just been ripped to a million pieces. She slowly dropped down as tears filled her eyes. Samui was so furious, she wanted to scream and slap Tsuna. She could feel her heart beating fast. Her chest was feeling tight. She felt a pressure in her head. Unfortunately, she remembered that Tsuna was just a kid, so there was no way she could do that.

Seeing Samui agonized over the necklace made Tsuna feel horrible. "S-Samui-nee… I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that."

Everyone witnessed the situation from afar. Tobirama and Karui quickly ran to Samui. "A-Are you ok?!" Samui was breathing in deep breaths, trying hard to calm down. Tsuna was scared. She felt so guilty. Furious at Tsuna's naughty behavior, Tobirama yelled at Tsuna and was about to hit her. Terrified, Tsuna closed her eyes and froze. After waiting for a bit, nothing happened. She opened her eyes and sees that Samui was in front of her, blocking her. Tobirama had instantly stopped when he saw Samui protecting Tsuna. Everyone was surprised, especially Tsuna.

For the first time ever, Samui glared at Tobirama. The father and daughter were both dumbstruck, feeling so ashamed of themselves.

...

Samui ended up spending the night at Karui's apartment. Tobirama called her many times, but she refused to answer. Finally, after a few days, she went back to the apartment. He was so relieved to see her again.

"Samui!" He tightly hugged her. "I'm so sorry about-"

"Tobirama-san, I only came to grab my stuff."

He moved back. "What? Why? But you live here." She ignored him and walked to the bedroom, packing her clothes and boxing all of her items in a storage container.

"S-Samui-nee?" Tsuna awkwardly walked to her with an apologetic expression. "I-I'm very sorry about-" before she could finish, Samui got up. She didn't say anything, she only smiled and grabbed her items before exiting the room.

Once she was by the door, she held onto Tobirama's sadden face. She warmly smiles to him. "I think it'll be best if I live with Karui from now on."

"But-"

"Don't worry, my love. I don't resent you or Tsuna… I'll call you later, ok?"

…

It had been a week since Samui moved in with Karui. She hasn't met up with Tobirama, but they would occasionally call or text each other. Since no modeling agency would hire her, she decided to go back to work at the bar.

It was almost the weekend, and Tobirama finally arranged a date with Samui. Excited, Samui decided to do some shopping for the special occasion. "Why do you need to try on different sizes? Don't you usually just grab a size 4 and pay?" Karui asked, while looking through jeans from the shelves at the clothing store.

"I think I've gain some weight since I started living with them. I was always eating."

"Really? Well, let's just hope _that's_ true then." Samui looked at Karui weird. 'Eh? What does she mean with that?' Karui handed her some pants. "Here, try these."

…

The next morning Tobirama took Samui to a mini road trip to sight-see Kyoto for its impressive collection of temples, shrines, and gardens. Once they arrive, they went to a cafe, and ordered a western-style breakfast, consisting of omelet, bacon, toast, breakfast sandwiches and coffee. Samui was originally excited to dine there, but once the food was served, the aromatic smell made her very nauseous. She covered her nose. "Are you ok?" She couldn't stand the smell anymore, so she immediately ran to the restroom. All of a sudden, she started vomiting. Worried, Tobirama followed. "Samui? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she shouted back, while still vomiting.

"What's wrong? Should I take you to see a doctor?"

"N-No, it's alright." After a while she finally got out from the restroom. "Sigh… I don't know why, but the food was just so smelly. I think I'll wait outside. You can go back and finish your breakfast."

"I can dine outside with you."

"No, it's alright." She went outside and sat at the outdoor table. A waiter brought her a mixed fruit bowl and orange juice. "Eh? Excuse me, but I didn't order this."

"The man that was with you ordered it for you. He said you should still at least eat something." Samui smiled and thanked the waiter.

After breakfast, they walked to a nearby bicycle rental shop and rented two bikes. They went to a few temples and gardens throughout the day. Samui was starting to get very exhausted, so they stopped at a local smoothie shop. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem very tired." She assured him that she was ok. After they finished their drinks, they returned the bikes and headed back home.

…

Exhausted from yesterday's trip, Samui slept in so Karui decided to make breakfast. "Samui! Get up! Come eat!" Samui lazily walks to the dining table. She saw that Karui prepared rice, tofu miso soup, fried chicken with curry spices, and mustard spinach with eggs and daikon. It looked very tasty! Samui was excited to dig in. She was about to take a bite out of the chicken but suddenly stopped to sniff it. "What's wrong?" Samui gagged and immediately ran to the bathroom. Karui could hear Samui vomiting for her dear life. "Tsk! How mean! My cooking is not that bad!"

After a few minutes, she finally came back to join Karui. "Sorry, Karui. It's not that your cooking sucks or anything. Lately I've just been feeling so nauseous from certain foods." Karui gave her the 'yeah right' look. Then all of a sudden her eyes widen. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Samui, have you missed your period?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Huh? Actually… yeah. I'm a couple weeks late. Why?"

"Have you been feeling fatigue? Or having mood swings? Or maybe frequent urination? Or maybe even sore breasts?"

"Wait, wait, wait! What's your point, Karui?"

"Samui, are you pregnant?"

"Eh?" Samui looked confused.

"Yeah! You might be! I mean, there's the missed period, your weight gain, you're nauseated when you smell certain foods, your fatigue and the moody attitude lately. Samui, I think you might be pregnant!"

Samui was so stunned that she couldn't even reply. All the things that Karui pointed out were true. She did miss her period, gain weight, was very nauseous around certain foods, fatigue, moody, and have sore breasts. Anxious to find out, Samui and Karui rushed to a nearby convenience store and bought a pregnancy test. After waiting for a few minutes, they eagerly read the sign. It was positive.

* * *

 ** _Author's Message_** _: What a shocker, right?! Yes? No? Oh well, lol! Stay tuned for the final chapter! Coming up soon!_


	20. Chapter 20 (FINAL)

_Yay! Finally, the final chapter is here! Thanks for patiently waiting!_

 _Recap_ _: Samui just found out that she is pregnant!_

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Samui and Karui were at the clinic, anxiously waiting for the results. After a few minutes, the nurse called them inside to the doctor's room.

"Congratulations, Miss Samui, you are six weeks pregnant." Samui was so surprised, that she didn't know how to react, so she just blankly stare at the doctor. "Miss, you look a little worried. Are you ok?"

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm ok."

The doctor sighed, knowing well that she was another patient who had an unplanned pregnancy. "You know, most pregnant woman who did not plan on getting pregnant often have other options. Would you like to hear them?" Samui nodded. "Well, there are three options you can choose from - parenting, abortion, or adoption. You may continue to keep your child until birth, either keep him/her, or adopt it to another family. Or, you may even consider abortion. I want you to carefully think about this with your family and friends first, before making a decision." The doctor smiled to her before excusing himself.

...

Samui and Karui dined at a restaurant near her workplace. "Karui, I don't know what to do. That night- I thought it was a safe night! It was just a few days after I stopped my period."

"Silly girl! There's no such thing as a 'safe day'! Every woman's body is different! And plus, didn't you learn from sex ed that a sperm can survive for up to 7 days?!"

"Wahh! Karui! What am I going to do?!" she cried.

"Sigh. Calm down. Find a good time to sit down and talk this out with the baby daddy, ok? Sorry, hun. I gotta go to work. I'll see you later then. Bye!"

Samui sighed and finished her smoothie before paying the bill. What she didn't know, was that one of Mei's minion _(*one of her secretary – the one who lied to Samui about the suspension)_ sat behind her and overheard the whole conversation.

…

After snitching to her boss, Mei handed the secretary an envelope. She opened it and eyeballed the cash. She widely grinned and thanked her boss, before closing the door behind her and leaving Mei's office. After thinking for a few minutes, she decided to call Hidan to meet her…

"What! Samui is pregnant?!" Hidan shouted. His eyes were wide opened. He couldn't believe what he heard from Mei's mouth. He was fuming with anger, shock and regret.

"Hush! You're too loud!" Mei peeked out her door, checking to see if anybody heard them. It was quiet, so she was relieved. "I know that a part of you still love her."

"So?!"

"I still love Tobirama too." He squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what Mei is trying to imply. She walked up to him, facing him directly. "I want to destroy Samui and Tobirama's relationship. And I need your help."

…

It has been a few days since Samui found out about the pregnancy, and she has not found the time to tell Tobirama because he was out of town for a business trip. He was finally coming back home tonight, so Samui decided to meet him at his apartment. The doorbell rang, so Tobirama went to open it. When he opened the door, he saw a beautiful woman with long, maroon hair. "Can I help you?" he asked.

She seductively smiled to him. "Are you perhaps, Tobirama?" He nodded and asked what business she had with him. She held out her hand for a handshake. He ignored her. "Awh, how cold of you. I just want to be friends~" Annoyed, Tobirama closed the door, but she stopped it. "Tobirama-san~ I just want a little bit of your time~"

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" he coldly asked. She seductively smirked. Suddenly, she pulled out a knife and tried to stab him. He quickly dodges and easily locked her left arm behind her. He sighed. "Let me guess, Root, huh?" She smirked and suddenly moved her right hand backwards, stabbing his leg with a needle that she had disguised as a ring. "Fuck!" He pushes her away and stumbles. He was starting to get very dizzy. Soon, he feel unconsciously to the ground.

…

When Samui got to the apartment, she noticed that the door was unlocked, so she let herself in. "Tobirama-san?" She puts her purse and coat down on the side table and notices that it was too quiet. "Tobirama?" She walks passed the hall to his bedroom. When she opened the door, her eyes widen in horror. She saw Tobirama and Fuka, both completely naked, sleeping in bed. "What the fuck! T-Tobirama!" She angrily went up to him and started slapping him to wake up. After a few attempts, he finally woke up.

"H-Huh? What happened?" His vision was blurry and he had a massive headache. The drug was still effective, so he wasn't able to function well. After shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, he was finally able to make out _(*see)_ Samui. She had tears in her eyes. She was so heartbroken. She wiped her tears and ran out. "S-Samui!" He tried to chase after her, but the drug was making him exhausted. He looks over and saw the same woman earlier who drugged him, putting on her clothes.

She grinned. "You have a very sexy body, Tobirama-san."

"You bitch!" He tried to get up, but the drug was too strong, making him stumble and fall.

"You should probably get some rest, alright?" She smirked and gave him another shot of the drug, knocking him out cold.

…

Tobirama woke up the next morning with the worst headache ever. As he was washing his face, he suddenly remembered what happened last night. He called Samui, but her phone was turned off, so he quickly got dressed and went to Karui's apartment.

"What do you want?" Karui asked, giving him a scornful look. He asked for Samui, but Karui told him that she had already left since the morning. He didn't believe her, so he barged inside and looked for Samui. He couldn't find her. "Dude, I already told you. She's not here. You barging in like this can get you a lawsuit."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know… All I know, is that you are a dead man. How the fuck can you hurt my best friend like that?! You are such a dick!"

Annoyed and worried, Tobirama left to find Samui. He tried everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. Finally, he remembered that she was originally from X town. He called his boss, hoping he would get as much information as he could regarding Samui's past. As a last resort, he decided to go to X cemetery. Two hours later, he finally arrived at the grave site. He was so relieved to see her. He ran to her and immediately hugged her.

"Samui! I'm so worried about you!" Annoyed, she pushed him away. "S-Samui?" She looked at him with contempt. All of a sudden, she slapped his face. "Samui- Let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain, Tobirama-san! I saw what I saw!" She turned around and walked away. He chased after her and held onto her (from behind).

"Samui, please! We didn't do anything. I was drugged. There's no way that I would ever cheat on you! You know I love you…"

There was a moment of silence. Samui took a deep breath, trying hard to not cry. She moved his hand from her waist. "Right now… I don't want to see your face… I want nothing more than for you to leave me alone and give me some time to think it over." He obeyed her request and sadly watched her walk away.

…

Samui went outside to take her break from working. She was getting tired very easily ever since she got pregnant. She heard people arguing. A little curious, she sneaked over to check if they were alright. To her surprise, she saw Hidan and Fuka.

"Where the hell is my money?" Fuka demanded. Hidan handed her an envelope. She opened it and took out the cash. Samui didn't know why, but her instincts told her to record it, so she pulled out her phone and started recording them. Fuka counts the cash, one by one. She hysterically laughed. "What the fuck is this?! This is not even as much as what you promised me!"

"It seems like you didn't do a good enough job in separating the two."

She glared at him. "What the fuck are you talking about?! That dumb bitch was clearly heartbroken!" He pulled out his phone and showed her a photo. It was Samui and Tobirama hugging, when they were at X town. She smirked. All of a sudden, she threw the envelope back at him and slapped him. "Don't forget that I was the one who helped you guys get rid of that little bitch in the first place! I expect the original amount!"

He snickered. Without warning, he roughly smacked her, making her fall to the ground. She was delirious and hurt. He leaned down and picked up the envelope and whispers, "Don't ever think that a slut like you can ever threaten someone like me." He threw it to her and walked away.

Humiliated, Fuka screamed and stormed over to the bar. Samui immediately hides and saves the video. Samui saw Fuka go into GG Bar.

"Ugh! That bastard! Give me your best liquor!" Fuka demanded Omoi, while sitting at the bar. He obliged and fixed a drink for her. Samui watches her from afar. She didn't want Fuka to see her. Samui was thinking of a plan to make Fuka confess exactly what it was that she had done. After some drinks, Fuka was completely wasted. Samui wore a masquerade mask and confronted her, while having Omoi record their conversation. After a few minutes of distraction, Samui finally brought up the topic. "Ugh. Why the hell do –hiccup- you want to know?! Whatever. Hahaha, I'll let you in on a little secret~ I destroyed this little bitch's life! Ahahaha-hiccup! I published her work, because her bitch ass boss and ex-boyfriend hired me too. Hahaha! And then they made me drug her boyfriend and act like I slept with him! Haha-hiccup! The look on her face was so precious~ Even I feel bad for her! Hahaha-hiccup!"

Samui was furious. "And who are these people that you're referring to?"

"The dumb bitch? I don't remember. Sam? Sammy? Oh no, Samui. Hahah-hiccup! The douche, ugh, I don't even want to say his bloody name! The evil bitch? Ohhhh you are gonna be sooo surprised! Haha-hiccup! She's that famous new designer of 4th Mizu. Mei~ She acts all nice and shit, but she's truly a vixen!"

Trying to be calm, Samui finally asked one last question. "Miss, do you have proof?" Fuka laughed. Without hesitating, she pulled out her phone and showed Samui the text messages. "Why do you have these?"

"With a shady job like this, I knew there'd be backstabbing stuff going on. So, I decided to keep it, just in case if I can blackmail them. Hahaha-hiccup!" She was getting nauseous. "Fuck! Where's the restroom?!" She quickly ran to the restroom, leaving her phone behind. Samui took advantage of it, and started taking pictures of the texts and calls as evidence.

…

With the new information that Samui obtained, she decided to meet up with the CEO of GG Entertainment, Yagura. Completely taken in by surprise, he had no choice but the fire both Mei and Hidan. Despite Mei ruining Samui's modeling career, she decided not to press charges against her, because she didn't want to completely ruin Mei.

After the meeting was over, Samui walked out first. Mei chased after her. She yanked onto her wrist, turning her around. "What the fuck is this supposed to mean, huh?! You got me fired! Not pressing charges? Fuck you! Who do you think you are, a saint?!"

Samui yanked her hand out of Mei's grip. "Even though I want to and have all the rights to ruin you like how you ruined me, I won't do that. Why? Because I thought of Tsuna. She looks up to you, more than anyone else… Be the person that you're supposed to be for her sake."

Mei dropped to her knees and cried. She felt so horrible for all the wicked things she had done. 'What is wrong with me? Why did I do such a thing like that?'

…

It wasn't just looking good for Samui's side. The Sarutobi Inc. ceased their battle with Root. The other groups found out about Root's betrayals and hunted them down. They terminated Root from all their business affiliations, making all Root members disbanded.

…

Samui's morning sickness and pregnancy symptoms was getting worse. It was affecting her job performance. "Are you ok?" B asked. "You've been using a lot of bathroom breaks lately." She finally decided to confess to B. "Gasp! Oh my god! Congratulations! When are you due?"

"B-san! Shhh!" He apologized and continued asking many questions about her pregnancy. "I-It's complicated right now…"

"Ohhh. I'm so sorry, Samui." She shook her head and forced a smile.

"I don't know what's wrong between you and lover boy, and I don't want to know. But, let me give you one advice, kid. To love something and somebody, is nothing. Anybody can do that. To be loved, is something though… _But… to love and be loved… that's everything_."

"B-san?"

"I've known you for a while now. And I've never seen you so in love before. Samui, this one's a keeper. Whatever it is that's going on between you guys, talk it out. Don't make him wait too long. You're only hurting each other." She smiled to her boss. His speech was beautiful, making her a little teary. "Awh, come here." He pulled her in for a hug and pats her head. "It's gonna be alright."

…

After everything was settled, the two finally decided to meet again. She requested for him to take her to X town, to see her family grave site again. He humbly obliged. They drove in silence. When they arrive, Samui replaced the flowers and lights an incense candle before bowing. Tobirama also bowed to show his respects to the elders.

"Sigh. Whenever I'm depressed, I come here and tell my parents about it. It usually makes me feel better."

"That's… nice… Look, Samui, I have something to confess… I- The Sarutobi's is actually a yakuza group. And, I'm in it… The reason why Mei left me in the first place was because of this. And I'm afraid that-"

"I already know that."

He was surprised. "You do?"

She nodded. "B-san told me."

"Ohh." He looked gloomy. He knew that now, he has no chance of getting back with her. There was no way that any woman would want to live with a thug.

"Tobirama, I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen. He was so surprised to suddenly hear that. "W-What?! How many weeks are you?! W-When did you found out?!"

She giggled. "Nine weeks, so more than two months now."

He widely smiled. "Samui~" He was so happy, that he unexpectedly hugged her. She smiled and also hugged him. "I'm so sorry about everything."

She puts a finger on his lips to stop him from talking. "I found everything out already. How you were drugged, and your affiliation to the Sarutobi Inc... Tobirama, I love you too much. I would be so devastated if I don't have you in my life. Plus, I want to grow a family with you."

He sincerely smiled. "Samui, that moment, when you walked passed me, I knew I had to find a way to make you mine. You were the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen - a true beauty queen. I promise… that I'll step up, to be whatever you want and the only thing that you'll need. Because I love you too much too… Samui, will you marry me?"

She was so touched by his sincerity, that she couldn't control her tears from falling down her face. "Yes, of course I will!"

Relieved, Tobirama gently embraced her as she tightly held onto him. He bowed one more time to her parent's tombstone and swear that he'll cherish and take good care of their daughter.

…

Fast forward … The two love birds finally got married! After the apartment lease was over, the three of them moved to a single, family home near the family-friendly neighborhood _(*around his older brother's neighborhood)_.

Tobirama continued to be the lawyer for GG Sports, but he had gradually pull himself out of the Sarutobi Inc. _(*which the CEO is fine with it, because he loves Tobirama like a son)_.

Samui had retired from bartending and modeling and became a housewife.

Tsuna respected her father's decisions and opened her heart to Samui.

Mei moved overseas and started a new life over there.

Hidan ran overseas, hiding from the other yakuza groups with his boss and companions.

Since Hidan was fired, Karui was promoted to get his job.

…

 _Alternative ending special ..._

Samui sat on their new king size bed, reading a magazine article about pregnancy health. Tobirama had just came back from seeing a client. He looked very exhausted. "Awh~ My love~ You look so tired."

He smiles and climbs into bed, while holding onto Samui's belly. "I can't wait for this little guy to come out." All of a sudden, he felt the baby kick. The two gasped and giggled at the baby's reaction.

"I guess he wants to see his daddy too," Samui said and giggles.

"Be a good boy and don't stress mommy too much, alright?" He kisses her belly and soon fell asleep on her lap.

"Tobirama~" she whispers for him to get up and properly sleep, but he was too tired to move. She sighs and gently combs her fingers through his hair. "Good night, my love."

"'Night, my beautiful wife."

The End!

* * *

 _ **Author's Message** : First off, thank you guys so much for reading my story! Thanks for 1,100+ views! That's a record for me! Yay! It's you guys, the readers, reviewers, followers, favorite-ers(?) who helped encouraged me to continue writing and finally finishing off this story! I apologize for the grammatical errors and some (or even most) of the boring scenes/storylines. Lol! You guys are a trooper for sticking with this story till the end! You guys are awesome! #blessed_

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 _Feel free to leave me a comment/review. Let me know what you guys think of the whole story. What was your favorite part/scene? My favorite part was when Hidan got OWNED by Hiruzen in Chapter 17! Lol. I also like the ending scene. I tried to make it cute af! Lol!_

 _Again, SANKYU!_

iambabygg ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
